Connexion
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Fiction écrite pour le Collectif NoName sur le thème Daemon. Hannibal, l'Eventreur, est enfermé dans sa propre demeure avec pour seule compagnie son daemon Archibald, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à négocier la venue de Will Graham, un tueur français surnommé l'Etrangleur. (Hannigram et léger Clannibal.)
1. Chapter 1

UA Daemoniaque écrit pour le Collectif NoName (défi de Février Sanashiya).

Bêta-lecteur : Maeglin Surion

Connexion : Partie I

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Jack ? »

« Vous voyez une autre solution, Jimmy ? Ça ne me plaît pas non plus. » assura le chef du département des sciences du comportement.

« Comment savoir s'il tiendra parole ? » demanda Brian Zeller, son daemon suricate se redressant pour faire un petit signe à celui, parfaitement identique de son collègue Jimmy Price.

« C'est d'Hannibal Lecter dont nous parlons, c'est peut-être le serial killer le plus dangereux du pays, mais il tient toujours ses promesses. Nous en avons déjà fait les frais... »

Le daemon gorille femelle de l'homme à la tête du FBI émit un soupir à la fois las et triste, sa grosse patte se posant sur la main de son propriétaire pour lui apporter du réconfort. Alana Bloom, la psychologue de l'équipe, avait été l'amante du célèbre cannibale et elle avait également été sa victime. Son corps avait été disposé de manière artistique à la façon habituelle de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, et à l'époque, personne n'avait soupçonné Hannibal. Le psychiatre avait fort bien joué les amants éplorés, et il n'avait dit la vérité à propos de la mort de sa collègue et compagne qu'une fois sous les verrous. Il avait expliqué à l'agent Starling que Alana avait eu de sérieux soupçons, et qu'après une vive discussion, elle avait braqué son arme sur lui. Il lui avait alors fait la promesse de la tuer si elle faisait feu. Elle avait essayé, mais le meurtrier avait enlevé les balles que contenait le chargeur de l'arme par précaution, quelques heures avant leur altercation.

« Alana a laissé un sacré vide. Même si ça fait longtemps, il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression que Compote va passer la porte du labo... » dit Brian, son daemon prénommé Obrien s'agitant sur son épaule.

La plupart des daemons portaient des prénoms proches du prénom de leur humain, ainsi le daemon de Jack se prénommait Jackie, celui de Brian, Obrien et celui de Jimmy, Jim. Celui d'Alana s'appelait officiellement Lana, mais son goût pour la compote de pommes avait amusé pas mal de monde et le daemon chienne avait fini par ne plus être désignée que par son surnom. Jimmy Price pensa brièvement à l'état dans lequel elles avaient été retrouvées **;** la fourrure épaisse de Compote était tâchée de sang et de la chair manquait sur les deux corps. Il leva la main au niveau de sa bouche, frissonnant. Dans leur univers, les animaux n'existaient pas (les daemons, matérialisation de l'âme, n'étaient pas considérés comme tels) et tout le monde était végétarien. Ce qu'avait fait Lecter était tabou, impensable, même si la consommation d'animaux était courante dans d'autres mondes.

Il était de notoriété publique que d'autres univers existaient, accessibles par ce qu'on appelait communément des Ovales à cause de leur forme. Il s'agissait de passages vers d'autres mondes qui pouvaient s'ouvrir et se refermer à n'importe quel moment, piégeant parfois les téméraires qui s'aventuraient de l'autre côté. Le phénomène était extrêmement rare, et son fonctionnement demeurait inconnu. L'exploration des autres univers était interdite depuis au moins deux siècles, mais les quelques récits provenant d'explorateurs anciens avaient montré que les autres mondes ressemblaient fortement au leur avec quelques variations, comme l'invisibilité des daemons, et la présence d'animaux.

« Au moins, Alana est morte avant Compote. » répondit Jimmy Price, caressant le pelage brun de Jim avec douceur.

Un daemon ne pouvait survivre à la mort de son humain, mais un humain pouvait survivre plusieurs heures, voire survivre tout court à la perte de son daemon. L'humain en question était alors souvent dans un état lamentable auquel la mort était nettement préférable. Les deux scientifiques avaient eu l'occasion de voir un vieil homme dont le daemon abeille avait été écrasé par accident, et ils avaient été marqués par son total manque d'expression et son incapacité à ressentir quoi que ce soit.

« Et Hannibal Lecter ne tuera plus jamais personne. Enfin, sauf peut-être Will Graham si sa requête aboutit. Qu'en pense l'agent Starling, Jack ? » demanda Brian.

« Que Lecter obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, et que nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est la fille de la sénatrice Martin qui a disparu, et vu l'état dans lequel on a retrouvé les dernières victimes de Buffalo Bill, Martin est prête à tout, même à faire extrader un criminel comme Graham. »

« Alors, c'est déjà décidé. On attend l'accord de la France et on emmène Graham chez Lecter. J'imagine qu'il ne fera pas de difficultés ? »

« Non, comme vous le savez, l'Étrangleur est un fervent fan de l'Éventreur. Et il a les mêmes... penchants. Il torture rarement ses victimes avant de les tuer mais il les expose et il mange aussi bien de la chair humaine que de la chair de daemon. Son propre daemon, comme celui du docteur Lecter, en consomme également. » rappela Crawford.

« J'ai entendu dire que sa dernière victime, celle qui a survécu, vient de sortir un bouquin sur ce qui lui est arrivé. » interrompit Jim, en parlant à son humain.

Les daemons intervenaient rarement dans une conversation, et ils ne s'adressaient généralement qu'à leur humain. Il arrivait que certains parlent à d'autres humains et daemons, mais c'était vu comme une étrangeté.

« Bedelia DuMaurier **,** mmh ? Elle et son cygne noir ont eu chaud aux plumes. » confirma Zeller.

« DuMaurier... ça, ça sonne français, pas comme Graham. » pensa Jimmy, tout haut.

« Il me semble qu'il a des origines anglaises. » répondit Brian, puis il ajouta, pensif : « Dire que ce type avait seulement vingt-trois ans et déjà treize victimes à son actif quand on l'a arrêté... »

« Quinze. » corrigea Jack. « Il a descendu les deux policiers qui ont fouillé son coffre de voiture et trouvé DuMaurier. Il a failli s'en tirer, mais une seconde voiture de police suivait la première, et les deux autres agents ont su le maîtriser. Il s'est pris deux balles, mais c'est un coriace... »

« Vous croyez qu'il avait choisi DuMaurier pour son daemon ? »

« Sans aucun doute. Graham a tout lu à propos de Lecter, il savait que le daemon de la sœur de ce dernier était un cygne blanc. » répondit Clarice, en entrant dans le bureau dont la porte était restée entrouverte.

« Il a dû y voir un signe. » plaisanta Price. « Bonjour Clarice, heureux de vous revoir. »

Brian se leva pour trouver un siège à la profileuse et lui sourit largement, ayant un petit faible pour elle. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment ses quarante-cinq ans et son charme magnétique faisait se retourner beaucoup d'hommes sur son passage. Clara, son daemon lionne ailée se coucha à ses pieds dès qu'elle fut assise, observant tranquillement les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle était si imposante que souvent, elle devait rapetisser pour passer les portes, ce que tous les daemons étaient capables de faire par contre ils ne pouvaient pas accroître leur taille de base. Certains, plus rares, possédaient les caractéristiques de deux animaux et étaient désignés sous le terme de daemon hybride, même si ledit terme restait peu employé. Après les salutations entre humains et daemons, Clarice demanda :

« Des nouvelles, Jack ? »

« Pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Et je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir accepté de reprendre du service pour cette affaire. Nous n'avions pas eu autant de difficultés avec un tueur depuis longtemps. »

« Je ferai mon possible, mais je ne me mettrai pas en danger. Et il est hors de question que je participe de près ou de loin au transfert de Graham. »

« Non, bien sûr. Je me charge de tout. » promis Jack, appréciant le contact avec son daemon tout proche.

Le chef du FBI se sentait coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à Clarice. C'était une excellente profileuse dotée d'une empathie et d'un sens de la déduction hors du commun, mais elle restait un être humain avec des limites, et il n'en avait pas tenu compte. Alors qu'il était évident qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause après l'affaire Hobbs (la jeune Abigail Hobbs et son daemon hermine étaient morts dans ses bras), il l'avait poussé **e** à continuer. Il y avait eu du positif bien sûr : ils avaient arrêté de nombreux tueurs ensemble et elle était devenue célèbre après l'affaire très médiatisée du Dragon Rouge. Mais elle n'était pas sortie indemne de sa confrontation avec le tueur. Ce dernier lui avait laissé une longue balafre qui s'étendait de sa tempe au bas de sa joue, quant à son daemon lionne, il avait le flanc strié de trois grosses marques de griffes, souvenir du daemon dragon de Komodo de Dolarhyde.

Et puis il y avait eu Hannibal Lecter. Le criminel avait longuement joué avec la profileuse : il lui avait apporté son aide sur plusieurs affaires et avait même été brièvement son amant. Les preuves contre lui avaient été très minces, et la rumeur disait qu'en réalité, il s'était rendu à la justice plus qu'il n'avait été arrêté. Jack ne pensait pas que ce soit vrai car Lecter n'avait que trente ans au moment de son arrestation, ce qui restait fort jeune même si sa « carrière » de serial killer avait commencé tôt, vers treize ans, et qu'il avait avoué une bonne vingtaine de meurtres. Cependant, sa collaboration avec les services de police et ses nombreuses confessions tendaient à faire penser qu'il s'était en effet rendu de lui-même. Même si le célèbre psychiatre et Clarice n'étaient plus en couple au moment de son arrestation, la rumeur qu'il s'était laissé appréhender par amour avait couru, rapidement amplifiée par la presse à scandales.

« Vous accepteriez de parler au docteur Lecter ? »

« Si toutes les conditions de sécurité sont réunies, oui. » affirma Clarice tandis que Clara enfonçait doucement ses griffes dans le tapis.

« Elles le seront. » affirma Jack. « Les sceaux ont été vérifié une nouvelle fois ce matin, et ils le seront encore juste avant le transfert de l'Étrangleur. »

Hannibal Lecter avait été emprisonné contre son gré dans la prison pour criminels hautement dangereux du docteur Chilton. Il y avait fait cinq victimes en moins d'un an, deux prisonniers, une infirmière et deux gardiens, et ce, malgré les mesures de sécurité drastiques mises en place. Le cannibale avait ensuite marchandé son transfert dans sa propre demeure de Baltimore, acceptant que des sceaux réagissant à son code génétique y soient posés, ce qui l'empêchait de sortir du périmètre. Il pouvait circuler dans l'ensemble de sa maison, cave et grenier compris, mais il était incapable de franchir la porte de sa demeure. Dans le hall d'entrée modifié en parloir, une paroi vitrée incassable séparait le logis du médecin des éventuels visiteurs. Il avait l'autorisation de recevoir du courrier et des colis, et autant de visites que ça lui chantait.

Tout ça avait eu un prix bien sûr. Il avait fait sa demande au bon moment et apporté son aide sur une enquête difficile. Ça et le fait qu'il ait accepté de régler lui-même tous les frais liés à son emprisonnement à domicile, en particulier la mise en place des sceaux car le nombre réduit de sorciers rendait son prix exorbitant . La magie en question était extrêmement complexe à mettre en place, c'était pourquoi elle n'était pas utilisée pour les prisons classiques, mais elle était efficace. Personne n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit à redire au fait d'accorder des conditions de détention confortables au meurtrier à partir du moment où cela assurait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de s'évader. Et pour sauver la fille du sénateur Martin, ils consentiraient également à lui amener Will Graham.

Will joua avec ses menottes, songeant que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu s'en défaire en se brisant les pouces. Mais il ne voulait pas s'enfuir, ni être ailleurs qu'à l'arrière de la camionnette sécurisée dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, en route pour la résidence de l'Éventreur. Même si son cœur battait à une vitesse excessive.

« Tu es nerveux ? » demanda doucement Willie, son daemon louve géante blottit contre lui pour le réchauffer de son épaisse fourrure noire.

« Je suis mort de trouille. » avoua le jeune homme, ses iris bleu-gris fixés aux yeux de la louve qui avaient exactement la même teinte .

« Tout va bien se passer. Après tout, c'est lui qui a demandé à te rencontrer. »

« Me rencontrer... Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais juste avoir un entretien avec lui. Les sorciers ont déjà introduit mes données génétiques dans les sceaux de protection. Nous allons partager la même prison de laquelle je ne sortirai plus jamais, et cette prison est sa maison. Si je le déçois... »

« Il n'y a aucune raison que ça arrive, tu le comprends mieux que quiconque. Mieux que Starling. Mieux que Crawford. Will, tu sais tout de lui, de la pointure de ses chaussures à sa marque de gel douche favorite. Et tu as un QI exceptionnel. »

« Bien en-dessous du sien. Il n'a jamais réagi à mon travail... »

« Il a tué tous ses autres imitateurs. Toi, tu es toujours en vie. »

« Les autres vivaient dans sa région, moi non. »

« Tu as peur de mourir de sa main ? »

« Non. J'ai peur qu'il me considère indigne de lui. Si je finissais comme le docteur Gideon, je m'estimerais plutôt chanceux. On sait qu'il ne l'a pas torturé et qu'il l'anesthésiait avant de l'amputer. Même si l'idée de me manger moi-même, ou que toi et moi ayons à manger la chair de l'autre ne m'enchante vraiment pas. Mais dans ce cas de figure, j'aurais l'occasion de côtoyer la perfection un moment, avant de quitter ce monde. C'est infiniment mieux que de vieillir seuls dans une cellule en France... »

« Donc tu as plutôt peur d'un possible rejet. Et de me voir souffrir. »

« Oui. Il torture aussi les daemons. Je t'entraîne là-dedans, alors que les risques sont énormes. »

« Oh de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on nous aurait laissé le choix. La vie d'un prisonnier ne vaut pas grand-chose comparée à celle de la fille d'une sénatrice... Et puis je veux le rencontrer autant que toi, tu le sais. Je veux le voir, lui et Archibald. »

« On ne devrait plus être loin. »

Will soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans la fourrure de Willie qui se laissa faire complaisamment. Il aurait voulu lui grattouiller le museau mais, comme lui, elle portait un dispositif l'empêchant de mordre. Ça le gênait, de même que sa position plutôt inconfortable et sa vessie pleine. Il n'avait plus été aux toilettes depuis son arrivée à l'aéroport, et plus il tentait de penser à autre chose, plus l'envie devenait pressante. Il poussa un soupir quand le véhicule s'arrêta enfin et suivit ses gardiens sans faire d'histoire jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Les deux sceaux magiques irradiaient à l'entrée et les traverser lui fit un drôle d'effet, comme si quelque chose se refermait sur lui et lui collait soudainement à la peau. La sensation était désagréable mais de courte durée, et Willie sembla s'en débarrasser en s'ébrouant.

« Docteur Lecter, veuillez nous indiquer votre position. » demandèrent les gardiens de prison en tenant toujours Will fermement.

« Je suis au salon, comme convenu. » répondit le psychiatre, sa voix semblant en effet parvenir d'une pièce éloignée.

Will frissonna en l'entendant. Même s'il l'avait déjà entendu des centaines de fois sur vidéo, cette fois c'était totalement différent. Cette fois, c'était bien réel. Une partie des gardiens actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture de la paroi vitrée qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la maison et les autres le poussèrent sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la demeure du cannibale, ainsi que son daemon et ses deux valises. La paroi redescendit aussitôt, Willie ramenant sa queue contre elle juste à temps pour éviter que quelques poils ne restent coincés dessous.

« Tout est en ordre docteur, nous partons. » annonça le gardien, puis il ajouta un ton plus bas, rien que pour Will : « J'espère qu'il te bouffera la gueule comme à Verger, c'est tout ce que tu mérites. »

L'empathe lui aurait bien répondu d'aller se faire foutre, mais il risquait d'être entendu et ce n'était pas le moment de déplaire au psychiatre. Il prit une profonde inspiration quand la porte d'entrée claqua et qu'un long sifflement se fit entendre. Le serpent-corbeau d'Hannibal précéda son maître et Will qui ne l'avait jamais vu en-dehors d'images vidéo et de photos se figea, son niveau de stress augmentant considérablement, et son envie d'aller aux toilettes aussi par la même occasion. Il était à la fois effrayé et fasciné par le daemon qui se déplaçait d'une façon étonnamment gracieuse pour un reptile de cette taille. Archibald mesurait au moins cinq mètres, était entièrement noir et couvert de plumes noires aux reflets rougeâtres sur l'ensemble du dos. Ses yeux avaient une couleur singulière, entre le marron et l'or, plus clairs que ceux du psychiatre.

« Bonjour, docteur Lecter. » souffla Will, supposant que ce dernier devait être en connexion mentale avec son serpent et l'observait par ses yeux. Il fit de son mieux pour conserver le contact visuel avec celui-ci même si ça lui était difficile, pensant brièvement qu'une morsure lui serait fatale.

Le serpent baissa légèrement la tête comme pour répondre à sa salutation et observa un moment Willie qui luttait pour ne pas rabattre sa queue entre ses pattes et pour n'émettre aucun son. L'inspection ne dura pas longtemps et Hannibal se leva, ses pas résonnants alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux. Will frissonna violemment lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la distance qu'il y avait entre le salon et le hall, bien plus importante qu'il ne l'avait estimée au départ. Une distance qu'il aurait parcourue en courant si lui et Willie s'étaient trouvés aussi loin l'un de l'autre, car s'éloigner autant de son daemon était physiquement et psychiquement douloureux. Le psychiatre, lui, ne semblait pas éprouvé le moins du monde.

« Bonjour monsieur Graham. Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure. » l'accueillit-il, dans un français impeccable.

« Merci docteur. Vous pouvez m'appeler Will. » réussit à prononcer distinctement le jeune tueur, se retenant de frémir quand les longs doigts du médecin caressèrent ses boucles brunes avant de lui ôter son masque. Pour les menottes, les gardiens avaient glissé la clé dans le tiroir qui permettait à Hannibal de recevoir des objets. Ce dernier la récupéra et le libéra immédiatement, répondant à propos du fait de l'appeler par son prénom :

« Comme il vous plaira. »

Will soupira d'aise en se frottant les poignets, soulagé de ne plus sentir le métal contre sa peau mais soulagé également de voir le daemon d'Hannibal rapetisser et s'enrouler autour des épaules de ce dernier.

« Votre daemon est magnifique, docteur. »

« Merci. » répondit l'intéressé dont l'élocution était parfaite, sans le moindre sifflement.

Will sourit, surpris de l'intervention directe du serpent à plumes.

« Je vous remercie pour Archibald. Votre daemon à vous est... surprenant. Je ne pense pas en avoir jamais vu d'aussi grand pour cette espèce. Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en approchant légèrement de Willie.

Toucher le daemon de quelqu'un sans sa permission était vu comme extrêmement impoli, mais même lorsque les gens étaient très proches, amis, amants ou membres d'une même famille, il était rare de toucher un autre daemon que le sien. La demande mit Will mal à l'aise mais, concluant qu'il s'agissait d'un test, il accepta. Il ne parvint pas à émettre un « oui » clair mais hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure tandis que Willie se tassait et émettait un léger son inquiet. A cet instant, il avait juste envie de poser la main contre elle en un geste protecteur, mais il s'abstint, observant plutôt chaque geste de l'homme qu'il idolâtrait.

Hannibal se montra très doux en enlevant la muselière du daemon louve, mais là où il aurait pu se contenter de juste défaire les sangles, il plongea la main dans sa fourrure douce et la caressa au niveau des oreilles et des joues. Il n'hésita pas non plus à approcher sa main de sa gueule énorme comme si elle n'était qu'un chiot inoffensif. Ses caresses produisirent le même effet sur elle que sur Will, et comme ils étaient les deux parties d'un même individu, ils frissonnèrent à l'unisson. Au départ, l'empathe se crispa de tout son être, ayant juste envie de repousser l'homme loin de son daemon, le contact lui paraissant presque insupportable, mais après quelques longues minutes, il éprouva une sorte de plaisir étrange difficile à définir. Un plaisir coupable, parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû aimer ça, en aucune façon. Ils n'auraient pas dû aimer ça. La louve poussa néanmoins sa tête dans la main d'Hannibal et Will poussa un petit son bas et plaintif, se sentant extrêmement vulnérable. Lorsque le psychiatre recula enfin, le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Je vous remercie, Will. Oh, et les commodités se trouvent par ici. »

Will ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et essaya de ne pas courir jusqu'aux toilettes : son besoin de se soulager était urgent (il l'avait totalement oublié, le temps du contact entre Hannibal et Willie) mais il avait aussi besoin de s'isoler quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il aurait dû être furieux contre le médecin, mais il ne l'était pas. Hannibal n'avait pas poussé les choses trop loin, il lui avait demandé son accord et l'avait regardé fréquemment, comme pour s'assurer qu'il supportait bien la chose. Néanmoins, ça avait tout de même été une épreuve, et dès qu'il eut vidé sa vessie et qu'il se fut lavé les mains, le jeune homme entoura son daemon de ses bras, la louve géante se frottant affectueusement contre lui et lui mordillant les mains.

« Tout va bien ma belle... tout va bien. »

« C'était... déstabilisant. Mais pas vraiment déplaisant. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre... je n'aurais jamais accepté ça. C'était étrange qu'il le demande, ce n'est pas... »

« Poli ? » proposa la louve, retroussant ses babines en une sorte de sourire alors que son humain la gardait possessivement contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas non plus impoli, c'est juste... trop intime. C'est comme s'il avait plongé sa main à travers moi... Comme s'il creusait à l'intérieur. Et j'avais envie qu'il aille plus profond. »

« Il doit avoir ses raisons pour avoir fait ça. Ne le faisons pas attendre. Et, Will... ça va bien se passer. »

« Oui, ça va bien se passer. » répéta le tueur français comme pour s'en convaincre, puis il relâcha son étreinte et s'écarta de son daemon. Il sortit des toilettes et resta contre la porte le temps qu'elle aussi se soulage, une partie des toilettes étant réservée et conçue pour les daemons de tous types.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le salon de Lecter où ce dernier les attendait, Archibald enroulé sur ses genoux. Il avait préparé du thé et une série de pâtisseries qui avaient toutes l'air délicieuses, en quantité suffisante pour que leurs daemons puissent manger eux aussi, même s'ils n'en éprouvaient pas le besoin. Willie rapetissa pour monter sur le canapé et s'allongea contre son humain, la tête sur ses genoux.

« Je suis honoré par votre invitation, docteur Lecter. J'ai été... agréablement surpris. Et je vous remercie d'avoir insisté pour que je puisse emporter les objets de mon choix. »

« Vous avez obtenu l'autorisation d'emporter tout ce que vous désiriez ? »

« Étonnamment, oui. Mmh, j'avoue que je me demande ce que vous leur avez proposé en échange pour qu'ils se montrent aussi peu regardant sur les règlements. »

« Des renseignements sur Buffalo Bill. »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Via l'un de mes anciens patients, oui. Un cas relativement peu intéressant, en vérité. Parlons plutôt de vous. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous ai fait venir, William ? »

« Je ne vois que deux possibilités. Soit je vous intéresse et vous souhaitez ma compagnie, soit je vous ai déplu, et vous comptez me tuer. »

« Et selon vous, laquelle de ces possibilités est la plus vraisemblable ? »

« J'espère qu'il s'agit de la première, mais je n'ai pas la prétention d'affirmer vous intéresser. Le thé est parfait. Thé noir, fleurs d'hibiscus, orange sanguine et... caramel ? » demanda l'Étrangleur, avalant une petite gorgée chaude et agréablement sucré.

« C'est exact. Dites-moi Will, pourquoi avoir accepté mon invitation, alors que vous doutez de mes intentions ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette opportunité de vous rencontrer. J'admire votre œuvre. Je suis très loin de... votre niveau, mais vous avez été une source d'inspiration inépuisable pour moi. Et vous m'avez fait me sentir un peu moins seul. » osa répondre l'empathe, baissant les yeux vers le tapis oriental aux motifs complexes.

« Je me suis intéressé à vous dès vos premiers pas connus et relayés par la presse. Vous êtes extrêmement différent de moi, mais intéressant. J'aurais aimé voir vos tableaux plus en détails... Si je ne me trompe pas, vous preniez des photographies et il vous arrivait de vous filmer lors de vos meurtres ? »

« C'est juste. J'ai ces photos et ces vidéos avec moi. Ce sont les premières choses que j'ai demandées, mais comme il s'agissait de pièces à conviction, ils ne m'ont fourni que des copies. Voulez-vous les voir ? »

« Avec plaisir, oui. »

Le jeune homme déglutit et se leva pour récupérer photos et disques gravés, à la fois excité et terrifié par l'idée que son modèle examine son travail. A cet instant, rien ne lui semblait bon et il déposa la boîte contenant toute la documentation sur la table, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Hannibal les lui frôla puis il souleva le couvercle métallique et s'empara des photographies. Son daemon se redressa pour les regarder mais bien vite, son attention se focalisa sur Will. Hannibal regardait l'œuvre et l'artiste à la fois grâce à Archibald, un exercice mental qui était extrêmement difficile. La plupart des gens fermaient les yeux pour voir à travers les yeux de leur daemon et n'étaient pas capables de gérer deux visions à la fois.

Les clichés étaient nombreux et classés par ordre chronologique, et le psychiatre vit donc les premiers meurtres de Will, plus brouillons et moins maîtrisés en premier lieu. Il ne faisait aucun commentaire, et passait d'une série de photos à une autre à son aise, l'expression indéchiffrable. De temps à autre, un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres, mais l'empathe ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'un rictus moqueur ou d'un sourire approbateur tant il était discret. Il aurait même pu penser que le psychiatre l'avait totalement oublié si Archibald n'avait pas continué à le fixer intensément, et il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos quand Hannibal reposa le dernier paquet de photos et releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux havane se fixèrent aux siens, et Will soutint son regard autant que possible.

« Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai tué tous mes imitateurs jusqu'à présent, Will ? »

« Parce que leurs travaux n'étaient pas dignes de vous ? » tenta le tueur âgé de vingt-cinq ans, frottant ses mains moites de sueur l'une contre l'autre.

« Parce qu'ils étaient de simples copistes, sans le moindre intérêt. Vous n'êtes pas un imitateur. Vous êtes unique. »

Le ton caressant de la voix du médecin arracha un nouveau frémissement au serial killer français, et ce dernier bredouilla faiblement :

« Merci. »

« J'ai de nombreuses questions à vous poser, mais vous devez être épuisé par le voyage. Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer la maison et vos quartiers, et nous discuterons de votre travail ce soir. De cette façon, j'aurais le temps de visionner les films. A moins que vous préféreriez que nous les regardions ensemble ? »

« Ça me fait un peu étrange de me voir sur un écran, c'est bien si... vous les regardez avant. Et merci infiniment pour votre hospitalité. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Le Lituanien lui frôla le bras, sans doute pour voir sa réaction, et Will lui offrit un sourire timide, ne parvenant pas encore à croire que ses travaux et sa personne de façon générale, intéressaient un homme tel que lui. Le contact tout simple le ravissait, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la demeure de l'Éventreur, il se détendit. Ce dernier le laissa manger (car jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien touché d'autre que sa tasse de thé) puis lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. La maison de maître était vaste, plus que suffisante pour deux personnes, et Hannibal lui avait aménagé un espace de vie privé composé d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain avec toilette, et d'une grande pièce faisant office de salon, de bureau et de bibliothèque. Tout était superbe, et le tueur de condition modeste se retrouva à bredouiller de nouveaux remerciements tout en pensant à son appartement vétuste en France, puis à la cellule minuscule qu'il avait occupée pendant deux longues années.

Hannibal lui fit également visiter le reste de la maison et ses propres quartiers privés, attirant son attention sur une porte située à côté de son bureau.

« Connaissez-vous l'histoire de Barbe Bleue, Will ? »

« Je la connais, oui. Est-ce que ça veut dire que cette pièce m'est interdite ? »

« Oui. Et ce n'est pas là une façon de tromper l'ennui parce que je suis emprisonné entre ces murs depuis trop longtemps. Je ne vous dis pas ça dans le but de vous inciter à y entrer dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. Si je vous y trouve, Will... si vous touchez à quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur, je vous tuerais. A regret, mais sans hésitations. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Parfaitement clair. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. »

« Bien. »

Will sourit, pas du tout inquiété par la mise en garde, car il avait dit la vérité : il ne désobéirait pas. Il était curieux bien sûr, comme tout un chacun, mais il essaierait de deviner le contenu de la pièce par des discussions avec son hôte plutôt que de risquer de s'opposer à lui. Et surtout, malgré le discours de nature plutôt inquiétante que venait de lui tenir Hannibal, son cerveau n'avait retenu que les mots « si j'avais à vous tuer, ce serait à regret ».

L'Éventreur termina la visite en revenant au rez-de-chaussée pour récupérer les valises de Willet l'aider à les porter jusqu'à l'étage, Willie trottinant derrière eux et ne cessant de jeter de petits coups d'œil curieux à Archibald qui se tenait, comme souvent, enroulé autour des épaules de son maître.

« A ce soir, William. Le dîner se tiendra à dix-neuf heures.»

« Si vous voulez de l'aide... »

« Non, reposez-vous. Vous en avez besoin. »

Et de fait, Will bâilla dès que Hannibal fut parti. Son premier geste fut d'enlever ses chaussures puis de se dénuder, déposant ses vêtements dans une corbeille à linge prévue à cet effet. Il n'aurait pas osé les laisser traîner sur le sol comme il le faisait parfois chez lui, lorsqu'il était encore libre. Willie le suivit dans la salle de bain en rapetissant pour pouvoir passer la porte et s'installa sur la carpette pendant qu'il faisait couler l'eau chaude. A la prison, le savon comme le shampoing étaient basiques, presque sans odeur, et le jeune homme prit plaisir à utiliser les produits clairement haut de gamme que son hôte avait disposés à son intention sur le rebord carrelé à côté de la baignoire.

« Il me trouve intéressant. Il a dit qu'il ne me tuerait qu'à regret. » s'enthousiasma l'empathe en se savonnant vigoureusement.

« J'étais là, tu sais. Et une promesse de meurtre, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle un compliment. » le taquina la louve avant de venir renifler l'eau du bain.

« Je te remercie de ton soutien. Vilaine. » dit Will, puis il passa ses mains humides dans sa fourrure.

« Tu ne veux pas jouer à ça. Imagine que je sente le chien mouillé pour le repas de ce soir... »

« Mmh mmh, tu marques un point. » dit Will, faisant mousser un shampoing à l'odeur de citron dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« Que crois-tu qu'il y ait dans la pièce interdite ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'essaie de ne pas y penser. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est gâcher cette chance extraordinaire que j'ai d'apprendre à le connaître, à cause d'un peu de curiosité déplacée... »

« Donc, on ne tente rien de ce côté. »

« Évidemment que non. »

« Tu as assez frotté je crois... Tu sens parfaitement bon. Mais tu pourrais peut-être raccourcir un peu ta barbe. Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? »

« J'imagine qu'un costume serait bienvenu, non ? Même si tout vaudra mieux que cette tenue de prisonnier. »

« Tu n'es pas à l'aise en costume. Je sais que tu cherches à lui plaire, mais reste... comme tu es. »

« Tout nu, c'est ça ? » plaisanta Will, puis il ajouta : « Je ne sais même pas s'il aime les hommes. Probablement pas, en fait, on ne lui connaît que des relations féminines. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est... secondaire. »

« Tu n'as jamais été très porté sur le sexe, c'est vrai. »

« Trop d'interactions sociales autour. » grommela Will.

Il avait eu quelques rapports, aussi bien avec des femmes qu'avec des hommes, sans avoir de réelle préférence et sans en tirer beaucoup de satisfaction. Il était mal à l'aise avec les inconnus, et il avait du mal à savoir comment se comporter avec eux avant et après l'acte. Souvent, lorsqu'il ne désirait plus de contact et souhaitait s'en aller, son partenaire se montrait tactile et inversement, quand il avait envie d'un câlin, l'autre se montrait distant. Son empathie lui permettait parfois de ressentir les intentions d'autrui, mais il ne savait pas toujours comme réagir. Et parfois, la façon de se comporter de ses partenaires s'opposait à ce qu'ils dégageaient émotionnellement, ce qui le rendait encore plus confus.

Les relations sexuelles en elles-mêmes, étaient parfois plaisantes, parfois moins. Dans l'ensemble, il considérait que se trouver un partenaire présentait trop de contraintes, et il avait rapidement laissé tomber. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il n'avait plus eu d'amant ou d'amante, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. La surveillance constante en prison avait bien été la source de quelques frustrations, mais il avait plutôt bien supporté les choses, et à présent qu'il était seul, détendu et à l'abri, il n'avait même pas envie de se soulager. Il était fatigué, et son esprit était trop focalisé sur Hannibal Lecter pour lui permettre de penser à ça.

« Sors de là, tu vas être tout fripé. »

« Et je vais m'endormir d'un instant à l'autre, si je ne bouge pas. Cet endroit, c'est le paradis mmh... »

« J'espère que tu penseras toujours ça d'ici quelques années. »

« Oh bien sûr, il y aura des moments où j'aurais envie de sortir mais... je peux voir la rue et le ciel de ma fenêtre, j'aurais de quoi m'occuper, tout le confort et je ne serai pas seul. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, pour quelqu'un censé moisir en cellule. » rappela Will en sortant de son bain après s'être abondamment rincé.

Il se sécha rapidement puis choisit sa tenue, pas un costume complet, mais un pantalon habillé et une chemise bleu clair. Classique, net et élégant. Il essaya de discipliner un peu ses boucles et tailla sa barbe comme conseillé par Willie, puis regarda cette dernière dans l'attente du verdict.

« Tu es très beau. Et prêt pour ton rencard. »

« Ce n'est pas un rencard. »

« Will, tu as même ciré tes chaussures. A la maison, c'était vieilles baskets et chemises à carreaux... »

« Le contexte est différent. Viens là que je te brosse un peu... »

Willie lui adressa un nouveau sourire pointu mais se laissa faire, puis elle se coucha à ses pieds quand il eut terminé et qu'il s'affala dans un fauteuil. Le voyage et le stress combinés lui donnèrent envie de dormir, mais il avait terriblement peur de ne pas se réveiller à temps pour le dîner.

« Dors Will, je te réveillerai. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'apprécie dormir mais tu sais que je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Je te réveillerai un quart d'heure avant l'heure, mmh ? »

Le criminel hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux, ne tardant pas à s'assoupir. Finalement, ce ne fut pas Willie qui le réveilla mais l'odeur délicieuse et reconnaissable entre mille qui montait du rez-de-chaussée. Le jeune tueur et son daemon se regardèrent avec la même expression surprise.

« Ça sent la viande... »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible. Mmh... il est bientôt dix-neuf heures, je pense qu'on peut descendre. » proposa Will, ne pouvant réprimer sa curiosité.

Il passa par la salle de bain pour se recoiffer un peu et mettre une petite touche de parfum sous le regard amusé de la louve puis descendit les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible, mais sans courir, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un gosse devant Hannibal. Ce dernier était en train de dresser l'entrée et même si Will savait de quoi il était capable en cuisine, il ouvrit un moment la bouche, impressionné par la présentation. L'entrée était composée de différents fruits frais (et le jeune homme se demandait comment le psychiatre leur avait donné cette forme de sphère parfaite) sur lesquels étaient piquées des roses faites de fines tranches de viande. L'empathe rosit lorsque son estomac se manifesta bruyamment mais son hôte accueillit la chose avec un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Il ne leur avait pas servi de vin mais un excellent whisky, l'alcool favori de Will qui nota l'attention et se demanda où Hannibal avait trouvé l'information, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait vu une bonne partie des vidéos qu'il lui avait confiée. Il lui arrivait souvent de boire un petit verre après la touche finale à une œuvre, alors que la caméra tournait encore.

« Merci docteur Lecter. Comment avez-vous obtenu... c'est bien de la viande, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Du jambon de parme, en effet. Vous m'excuserez pour cette indélicatesse, mais je ne pourrai répondre à aucune question concernant la provenance de la nourriture. »

« Vous êtes tout excusé. »

Le médecin avait préparé de petites assiettes pour leurs daemons également et Archibald releva gracieusement la tête de son plat quand, alors qu'ils avaient presque fini les entrées, le psychiatre aborda le sujet des meurtres de Will.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder la totalité des vidéos mais ce que j'ai vu était fascinant, William. Un peu brouillon dans vos débuts, mais vous avez progressé de façon impressionnante. J'ai tant de questions à vous poser... »

« Je vous écoute. » souffla l'Étrangleur en essayant de ne pas quitter son interlocuteur des yeux.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec les contacts visuels prolongés, ne vous forcez pas. En aucun cas je ne considérerai ça comme un signe de faiblesse. »

Will hocha la tête et baissa aussitôt les yeux, soupirant de soulagement alors qu'Hannibal reprenait la parole :

« Votre tout premier meurtre, vous ne l'avez pas filmé n'est-ce pas ? C'était un accident ? C'est l'un de vos rares meurtres où les mutilations étaient ante-mortem. »

« On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un accident. Mais ce n'était pas prévu, c'est vrai. »

« Vous aviez seize ans, je crois ? C'est jeune. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Pas aussi jeune que vous lorsque vous avez tué le boucher. Je vivais seul avec mon père lorsque j'étais encoreétudiant, mais il était souvent absent. Il passait des semaines chez ses amis, et moi, je me débrouillais comme je pouvais avec le peu d'argent qu'il me laissait. Un jour, Steve m'a suivi... C'était un type très populaire, sportif, beau garçon, il était sorti avec la moitié de l'école. »

« Il vous plaisait. »

« Oui. Et il le savait... Pourtant, j'étais plutôt du genre discret. Il m'a rejoint sur la route, et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir chez moi. J'ai tout de suite accepté, même si je trouvais ça étrange. Lui et moi, nous n'avions rien en commun. Une fois seuls, il s'est montré étonnamment charmant, et il m'a embrassé. Puis... »

L'empathe se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à poursuivre parce que le souvenir était embarrassant. Hannibal posa alors sa main sur la sienne et la caressa de son pouce, le contact merveilleusement apaisant.

« Puis quand j'ai voulu aller un peu plus loin, il… peu importe. Ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui. Quelque chose qu'il raconterait à ses amis qui le raconteraient aux leurs, et ainsi de suite. Et je savais que je ne pourrai rien faire pour arrêter ça. Le sentiment d'impuissance, je crois que c'était encore pire que le rejet. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? »

« Willie a attrapé le daemon de Steve dans sa gueule. C'était un écureuil, une petite chose si fragile... Je lui ai dit de mordre. Pas au point de le tuer, mais suffisamment pour le blesser. Le hurlement que Steve a poussé, je peux encore l'entendre... Vous savez, j'ai toujours eu une forte empathie. Je ressens facilement ce que les autres ressentent, et là, je ressentais tout. Sa panique et sa douleur... mais aussi cette sensation grisante de puissance et de contrôle. Mais pas la moindre compassion. »

« Continuez. » l'encouragea Hannibal qui semblait captivé par le récit.

« J'avais déjà cette curiosité morbide pour vos travaux, à l'époque. Je conservais tous les articles, des plus sérieux jusqu'à ceux de la presse à scandale. Pas de photos, mais des descriptions parfois étonnamment précises. Chez toutes vos victimes, les joues manquaient... C'était comme une signature. »

« Alors vous les lui avez prises. »

« C'était plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il ne pouvait pas bouger avec son daemon dans la gueule de Willie. J'ai pu prendre mon temps, installer une bâche en plastique sous lui pour éviter de mettre du sang sur le plancher, et il s'est à peine débattu. »

« Vous n'avez pas fait souffrir la plupart de vos autres victimes. Les mutilations que vous leur infligiez étaient toutes post-mortem. En quoi était-ce différent, cette fois ? Quels sont vos critères de... sélection ?»

« Mes critères sont semblables aux vôtres. Je choisis des nuisibles. Je ne les fais souffrir que lorsque l'offense est personnelle, sinon, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. L'esthétique m'importe plus que la douleur. »

Le jeune homme se sentait bien, moins stressé à présent que son modèle le regardait avec un air approbateur. Lorsqu'il lui proposa de discuter un peu au salon avant de passer au plat principal, il accepta aussitôt et suivit le cannibale dans ladite pièce. Il observa l'homme changer deux fauteuils de place et nota avec plaisir qu'il les positionnait l'un en face de l'autre, extrêmement proches. Will attendit qu'il lui fasse signe de s'y asseoir pour s'y installer, Willie se couchant non pas à ses pieds mais sur le côté car l'espace entre les fauteuils était trop restreint pour elle.

L'Étrangleur s'attendait à voir Archibald rester enroulé autour des épaules du médecin mais le serpent imita Willie en se positionnant à côté du siège de son maître, puis il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle. La louve noire se redressa en position assise et avança le museau pour sentir le serpent à plumes, puis elle leva légèrement la patte avant, comme si elle avait envie de le toucher... ou de jouer avec lui. Un comportement pas très digne qui fit rosir Will, et il la rappela à l'ordre d'un ton embarrassé :

« Willie ! »

Le daemon louve émit un petit geignement et reposa sa patte au sol tandis que Will relevait les yeux vers Hannibal qui souriait, plutôt amusé.

« Ce n'est rien, elle est simplement curieuse. »

« Mmmh oui. » bredouilla Will, détournant les yeux et observant à nouveau leurs daemons. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Archibald se redresser pour être à la hauteur de la tête de la louve, et encore moins le voir... gonfler ses plumes, ce qui le rendait à la fois plus majestueux et inquiétant. Le comportement restait cependant étrange, et Will ne savait pas comment l'interpréter : comme une volonté de marquer une position dominante, ou comme une tentative d'impressionner. La première solution n'avait aucun sens, Hannibal comme Archibald n'avaient pas besoin de rappeler leur position dans un rapport de force qui n'existait pas vraiment, ce qui signifiait... que le serpent à plumes faisait le beau devant Willie.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le psychiatre, ce dernier s'était rapproché et il manqua de sursauter en avisant son expression toute particulière. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rougeâtre et semblaient presque noirs, et son léger sourire découvrait les pointes de ses longues canines. Il frissonna, n'ayant pas besoin de regarder Willie pour savoir qu'Archibald la fixait de la même manière, et qu'elle aussi hypnotisée par le charme magnétique du médecin et de son daemon que lui. Will se rappela d'un détail qui revenait souvent dans les récits de personnes qui avaient interrogées Hannibal après son arrestation : son regard les mettait mal à l'aise, car difficile à déchiffrer. C'était ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, même s'il était aussi flatté par l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

« Comment étais-ce, la première fois que vous avez mangé une de vos victimes ? » demanda Hannibal, en le sortant de ses pensées. Il était si proche à présent que leurs genoux se touchaient.

« Un peu étrange. Je ne savais pas s'il valait mieux consommer la viande tout de suite ou attendre, mais de toute manière, je devais m'occuper du corps de Steve, alors je l'ai mise de côté au frigo. En espérant que mon père ne revienne pas entre temps, car je ne savais jamais quand il rentrait à la maison. »

« J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile, de vous occuper du corps. »

« J'ai failli me faire prendre plus d'une fois. C'était précipité, peu réfléchi, hum... mais vous le savez. »

« Pour un premier jet, c'était plutôt bon. Le corps maintenu agenouillé, les mains jointes levées vers le ciel et la langue tranchée posée au creux de celles-ci... La symbolique est intéressante, et l'humiliation de la victime, évidente. »

« Merci. Pour en revenir à ma première consommation de viande, je... je ne savais pas comment faire. Il n'y avait rien sur ce genre de détails dans les journaux, pas même sur Tattlecrime. C'était trop tabou pour que la presse en parle. Je ne savais pas si je devais enlever la peau ou non, quel temps de cuisson était idéal, ni ce que je prendrai chez mes victimes suivantes. Je me suis montré prudent, en ne prélevant que ce que vous, vous consommiez. Ma connaissance de l'anatomie n'était pas bonne non plus, et mes... outils pas les meilleurs pour ce genre de choses, au début. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué que certaines des mutilations cachaient vos maladresses, mais vous n'avez pas à en rougir. Les erreurs vous ont fait progresser, et vous travailliez dans l'inconnu. »

« Oui, il n'y a pas de guide du parfait serial killer... hum. »

« J'aurais beaucoup aimé être là pour vous guider, même s'il n'est pas trop tard pour vous apprendre tout ce que je sais. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir docteur, même si je crains n'avoir jamais le loisir de mettre vos enseignements en pratique. »

« Qui sait. » répondit Hannibal, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire s'interroger Will, mais il ne pressa pas le psychiatre de questions, reprenant plutôt la discussion :

« J'ai partagé la chair des joues de Steve avec Willie, mais je n'ai pas pu manger son daemon. Il était trop petit, et elle n'en a fait qu'une bouchée. Pour nos victimes suivantes par contre, nous avons tout partagé. Le goût était... surprenant, ainsi que l'odeur. »

« Oui, c'est d'autant plus surprenant lorsque l'on est habitué à un régime végétarien par la force des choses. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de nos victimes avaient leur espèce de daemons en commun, j'imagine que ce n'est pas un hasard. Vous vouliez partagez les mêmes expériences que moi... »

« Oui. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout avec DuMaurier... »

« Vous pensiez que cela vous rendrait plus proche de moi, de manger du cygne, parce que le daemon de ma sœur en était un ? »

« Oui et non. J'étais curieux de connaître le goût de la première chair de daemon que vous ayez mangée, mais c'était plus... symbolique. Je voulais vous montrer mon intérêt pour vous. »

« Je suis flatté, William. Et il se trouve qu'il y a du cygne au menu ce soir. »

« Mais comment av... »

Le jeune tueur frissonna et loucha brièvement sur le pouce de son interlocuteur qui venait de se poser sur ses lèvres. Pas de questions à propos de la provenance de la viande, le psychiatre le lui avait bien dit. Mais à présent que leurs peaux étaient en contact direct, il ne se posait plus de questions du tout, et lorsque le médecin retira sa main, il la retint sans y réfléchir et embrassa le dos de ses doigts repliés. Se rendant bien compte de ce qu'il venait d'oser faire, il relâcha aussitôt sa prise et attendit une réaction de la part d'Hannibal, mais ce dernier avait seulement son léger sourire habituel aux lèvres. Un sourire qui ne révélait rien à propos de ce qu'il pensait de lui et de son comportement.

« Voulez-vous passer à la suite ? » lui proposa-t-il, et Will se demandant un moment de quoi il parlait avant de se rappeler du dîner et de comprendre qu'il lui offrait une porte de sortie pour se tirer de cette situation pour le moins embarrassante, comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était.

« Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il se leva en pensant s'être ridiculisé avec ce baisemain digne d'un adolescent et se figea en sentant la large main masculine du docteur dans son dos. Il frissonna jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, sourit timidement à l'homme puis s'enfuit pratiquement dans la salle à manger, Willie sur ses talons. Son cœur reprit un rythme de battement plus régulier les minutes suivantes alors qu'Hannibal installait sur la table une pierre à griller, puis deux plateaux couverts de viandes. Il y avait bien quelques salades et préparations de légumes qui semblaient absolument délicieuses en accompagnement, mais ce n'était... et bien que l'accompagnement. Will ne put empêcher son regard de passer de son hôte aux plats, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de viandes différentes de sa vie, chacune en petite quantité. Une fiche plastifiée suivait la disposition des viandes sur le plateau et indiquait de quel « animal »provenait chaque morceau, et il y avait au moins vingt espèces différentes. Cela représentait beaucoup, beaucoup de meurtres de daemons, et une quantité impressionnante de viande qui devait se trouver dans le congélateur du psychiatre, car il y avait du cheval entre autres choses, et il doutait que le médecin soit du genre à gaspiller la moindre parcelle de chair. Ça ne collait pas. S'il avait tué autant de daemons, il avait forcément aussi tué leurs propriétaires. Il aurait dû y avoir de la chair humaine à table, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« Ne réfléchissez pas autant William, profitez simplement de l'instant présent. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et repoussa ses nombreuses questions, se concentrant sur le repas exceptionnel qui lui était offert. Un peu hésitant les premières minutes, il n'hésita pas ensuite à poser des questions au médecin sur la cuisson idéale ou les associations de saveurs en voyant que ce dernier lui répondait avec plaisir. Il fit juste attention à ne pas abuser de l'excellent vin rouge qui accompagnait le repas car il n'avait aucune envie d'être ivre et de perdre le contrôle, pas maintenant alors que l'ambiance était si agréable et tranquille. Willie partageait naturellement son état d'esprit, et elle frotta affectueusement sa tête contre sa main une fois son plat vide, car comme précédemment, le psychiatre avait préparé des petites portions pour leurs daemons. Donner à manger à son daemon à table, en-dehors des plats prévus pour eux, était vu comme parfaitement normal et Will ne se gêna pas pour lui donner quelques bouchées de viande supplémentaires à la main. Hannibal présenta également un morceau de viande crue à Archibald qui ne le prit pas délicatement comme il le faisait le plus souvent, mais étendit son corps dans un mouvement vif et rapide qui était celui qu'adoptaient tous les serpents dans les univers où ils étaient des animaux. Will se tendit légèrement, surpris même s'il avait déjà vu le serpent à plumes adopter ce comportement en vidéo.

« Comme avec le rat de l'infirmière... »

« Tattlecrime, j'imagine ? » demanda le médecin.

« Oui, un long article assez détaillé, avec une proposition habilement glissée entre les lignes. Je ne sais pas comment Freddie Lounds a obtenu cette vidéo, mais la qualité de l'image était excellente. »

« J'imagine qu'elle la revendait à prix d'or. »

« Ça les valait. Je me suis toujours demandé... en quoi cette infirmière correspondait à vos critères. »

« Elle s'occupait des prises de sang lors des bilans médicaux obligatoires. Elle piquait à plusieurs reprises, alors que j'ai des veines parfaitement visibles. »

« Je vois. » répondit Will en souriant, même s'il se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression horrifiée de la soignante lorsque Archibald avait avalé son daemon, juste avant qu'Hannibal lui ouvre la gorge avec les dents et mette fin à son supplice.

Les deux hommes terminèrent de manger et dévièrent vers d'autres sujets de conversation, désireux de se connaître davantage. Will pour sa part connaissait les goûts du psychiatre et avait avalé autant de références culturelles que possible, mais il savait qu'il lui restait d'énormes lacunes. Son niveau d'étude n'était guère élevé et il avait manqué de très nombreuses fois les cours à cause de son père qui avait besoin de lui à la maison pour s'occuper de différentes tâches dont il aurait dû se charger lui-même. Heureusement, Will était vif d'esprit et avait une excellente mémoire, ce qui rattrapait un peu les choses et lui permis d'entretenir facilement la conversation avec le médecin. Il n'essaya pas de paraître plus cultivé qu'il ne l'était, c'était inutile, et admettait quand il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Hannibal lui parlait. Ce dernier ne sembla jamais agacé par son ignorance et paraissait prendre plaisir à lui apprendre ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, n'hésitant pas à appuyer ses propos par des documents qu'il téléchargeait sur une petite tablette tactile bien pratique qu'il était allé chercher dans son bureau. Le jeune tueur se fichait qu'un artiste soit célèbre ou non, s'il n'aimait pas son travail, il n'hésitait pas à le critiquer de manière constructive et son honnêteté et ses opinions bien tranchées semblaient plaire à Hannibal. Sa réserve naturelle diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se côtoyaient et il se confia beaucoup à lui, y compris sur des choses personnelles, et en fin de soirée, après qu'ils aient mangé tardivement le dessert, les deux tueurs avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis des années. Ayant finalement cédé à l'appel du vin, Will était légèrement ivre et osa s'appuyer contre le cannibale alors qu'ils étaient confortablement assis dans le salon.

« Docteur Lecter... »

« Oui, William ? »

« C'est étrange... j'ai l'impression de ne pas vous avoir rencontré aujourd'hui, comme si... ça faisait plus de temps qu'on se connaissait, vous et moi. »

« Eh bien, vous saviez beaucoup de choses à mon sujet avant de me rencontrer. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça... c'est plus comme une impression de déjà-vu...ça ne vient pas des vidéos ou des photos que j'ai pu voir, c'est juste... différent. »

« Je comprends. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Nous avons une connexion. Nous sommes proches. »

« Parce que vous avez touché Willie ? »

« Avant même que je ne touche Willie. J'en sais bien plus sur vous que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. »

« Vous savez docteur, le mystère a son charme mais vous n'en avez pas besoin, vous êtes déjà charmant. Heu... je veux dire... je veux dire que vous avez beaucoup de mmh de présence, vous êtes... »

« Shhhh. » le coupa Hannibal, caressant à nouveau ses lèvres de son pouce, puis il approcha son visage si près du sien que Will pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser. A la place, il sentit quelque chose de lisse et froid contre sa gorge. Il réalisa qu'Archibald s'était enroulé autour de son corps et que sa tête reposait au niveau de son cou, ses plumes chatouillant le dessous de sa mâchoire. La situation aurait pu être terrifiante parce que le serpent avait repris sa taille réelle et aurait pu le serrer assez fort pour l'étouffer, mais il sentait que ce n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions. Bien au contraire. Il n'avait jamais touché de daemon et émit un « ah ! » lorsque le toucher froid se changea en quelque chose de différent et d'unique, une connexion, et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en ressentant la multitude d'émotions qu'éprouvait Hannibal. Il ressentit son immense assurance, une sensation extrêmement confortable pour lui, ainsi que sa joie, du soulagement, une profonde affection, de l'émerveillement et un désir intense qui lui coupa le souffle. Il aurait aimé rester en connexion plus longuement, mais il savait que c'était très déstabilisant d'avoir son daemon en contact avec un autre que soi. Quand Archibald s'éloigna de lui et brisa le lien, il frémit et se retint de le toucher, se blottissant plutôt contre le médecin qui referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

Notes : 

Mille bisous à Maeglin pour la correction en dernière minute !

J'accorde au masculin avec « daemon » même quand ledit daemon est féminin, exemple : le daemon louve blottit contre lui. Je ne respecte pas le canon des livres A la croisée des mondes (ou plutôt je l'arrange à ma sauce, lol).

Question de l'auteur du défi, quel serait votre daemon si vous en aviez un ? : Probablement un petit chien fluffy avec une couleur absolument pas naturelle. Ou une marmotte x).

Re notes: Les reviews perdues suite au changement de chapitre/recueil.

Nauss : Intéressante, cette utilisation des deamons ! C'est aussi une nouveauté pour moi, je ne connaissais pas du tout ces personnages animaux avant de lire quelques textes écrits pour le collectif, mais c'était en tout cas bien mené et franchement intéressant. Est-ce que tu comptes poursuivre avec un autre chapitre ? Quoi que celui ci pourrait se suffir en soi. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as posté à la suite des trois autres ?

L'univers était intéressant aussi au delà des deamons : ce monde où will et Hannibal sont deux meurtriers qui ne se connaissent que par meurtres interposés et relayés par la presse, et tous les deux emprisonnés, âme es à se rencontrer parce qu'hannibal l'a obtenu de ses geôliers... J'ai beaucoup aimé les suivre à travers cette histoire.  
Merci de l'avoir écrite et belle participation au challenge !  
Bises

Nanthana : Salut. Je ne suis ni familière des daemon ni de la série (moi j'en suis resté au silence des agneaux lol) mais c'est un texte trés bien écrit et trés agréable à lire. L'histoire est bien amenée et se suit avec plaisir mais en ayant une certaine méconnaissance du fandom. Bref, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Merci

Vevarda : J'ai trouvé le truc des daemon un peu bizarre au départ, mais on s'y fait vite xD J'ai beaucoup aimé


	2. Chapter 2

Connexion

Partie II

L'alcool avait tendance à rendre Will plutôt triste lorsqu'il en consommait suffisamment pour être ivre, mais ce n'était pas le cas ce soir. Il se sentait juste plus détendu, quoi que toujours bien conscient de son environnement et des bras puissants refermés autour de sa taille. Hannibal le tenait contre lui mais ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour rendre le contact affectueux plus intime, et l'empathe se demandait comment il avait acquis une telle maîtrise de lui. Il avait ressenti l'intensité de son désir comme un souffle brûlant lorsque Archibald s'était enroulé autour de son corps, et ce désir avait éveillé le sien. Le jeune tueur n'était habituellement pas très porté sur la chose, mais la connexion émotionnelle qu'il ressentait avec l'homme qu'il avait idolâtré des années durant changeait fortement la donne. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une attraction pareille pour qui que ce soit, et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de pousser sa langue entre les lèvres du médecin pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier entrouvrit aussitôt la bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et répondant à son baiser avec avidité. Will songea distraitement que ce n'était pas le genre de baiser que des personnes venant de faire connaissance échangeaient. C'était plutôt comme... un baiser de retrouvailles après une longue, très longue séparation, même si cela ne semblait pas avoir de sens. Quand Hannibal se leva et lui prit la main, il savait que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas comme avec ses coups d'un soir, et un frisson d'excitation lui descendit le long de la nuque jusqu'en bas des reins.

Willie le précéda dans l'escalier et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hannibal sans l'attendre tandis qu'Archibald faisait le chemin sur les épaules de son maître. Une fois dans ladite pièce, le daemon serpent-corbeau descendit sur le sol pour permettre au médecin de se dénuder, ce qu'il fit rapidement en pliant néanmoins ses vêtements avec soin. L'Étrangleur l'imita aussitôt de façon moins ordonnée, son regard ne cessant de passer d'un endroit à l'autre du corps d'Hannibal, découvrant ses quelques cicatrices et s'attardant sur ses épaules plus larges que ne le laissaient deviner ses costumes impeccablement taillés puis sur ses abdominaux peu marqués, et enfin, sur la fine ligne de poils clairs partant de son nombril jusqu'à la toison légèrement plus sombre de son pubis. Il passa inconsciemment la pointe de sa langue sur l'un des coins de sa bouche en baissant encore un peu le regard, faisant aussitôt naître un sourire concupiscent sur les lèvres du psychiatre.

« Je n'ai plus eu... personne depuis un moment. » dit Will, se sentant paradoxalement à la fois vulnérable et assuré sous son regard assombri de désir.

« Moi non plus. » répondit le trentenaire, le ton amusé.

« Oh... Oh, non, évidemment... »

L'empathe baissa les yeux et rosit d'embarras. C'était l'évidence même que Hannibal n'avait plus eu de relations depuis un moment : cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était emprisonné, dont quatre dans sa propre demeure. Will se sentit particulièrement stupide sur le moment, mais lorsque le cannibale l'attira contre son corps nu et chaud, sa gêne disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Après quelques caresses langoureuses et autant de baisers affamés, il voulut se glisser sous les draps mais l'Éventreur l'arrêta, le faisant s'allonger plutôt au-dessus de ceux-ci. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce mais Will frissonna malgré tout car, allongé de cette façon, il était totalement exposé à son regard. Il faillit protester, mais le médecin ne lui en laissant pas le temps.

« Je veux te voir. » lui murmura-t-il, la voix rauque de désir.

« Nous... passons au tutoiement. » remarqua Will.

« A moins que cela ne te déplaise. »

« Non. Non, c'est mieux comme ça... Viens. » demanda-t-il en attirant le Lituanien contre lui.

Un soupir indécent passa ses lèvres lorsque ce dernier remua les hanches pour créer une friction entre leurs sexes, et il suivit d'un regard curieux chacun de ses gestes quand il ouvrit la table de nuit, même s'il devinait ce qu'il y cherchait. Il sourit lorsque son amant versa une petite dose de lubrifiant dans sa paume avant d'étaler le gel entre leurs jambes, frémissant à peine à la sensation froide. Alors que les doigts habiles d'Hannibal se refermaient sur leurs érections, son regard bleu-gris dévia sur leurs daemons. Habituellement, ceux-ci restaient au pied du lit ou sur le côté lorsque leurs humains avaient des rapports, et s'il y avait une certaine affection entre les partenaires, ils pouvaient se coucher l'un contre l'autre, mais ils ne venaient jamais sur le lit. C'était considéré comme une perversion par certains, sous le faux prétexte qu'une telle proximité multipliait les risques de toucher le daemon de l'autre sans son accord. Mais la masturbation en étant en contact avec son daemon était elle aussi mal perçue, c'est pourquoi Will jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide au médecin lorsque Archibald les rejoignit. Le serpent-corbeau rampa le long de leurs corps et Will frémit quand sa peau lisse et tiède entra en contact avec la sienne ressentant à nouveau les émotions d'Hannibal : majoritairement du désir et de la satisfaction.

« Ce n'est pas... très habituel. D'avoir son daemon avec soi... dans ce genre de... situation. » lui fit-il remarquer, en gémissant doucement à la sensation de sa main allant et venant sur leurs sexes.

« Cela te gêne ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... un peu sans doute. »

« Ça ne me surprend pas. Avoir son daemon contre soi dans un contexte sexualisé est un tabou encore bien ancré dans notre société. Mais c'est une ineptie. Les ressentis de l'humain et du daemon sont partagés de toute façon : le lien qui les relie est constant, simplement plus fort lorsque le contact est direct. Vouloir séparer sensations et émotions... corps et âme... humain et daemon, c'est... »

« C'est une idée de punaise de sacristie. » compléta Archibald, le ton légèrement hautain.

Will regarda le daemon serpent avec surprise avant de rire aux éclats, faisant sourire son amant qui lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. Une tendresse visible et partagée, que l'empathe aurait aimé lui faire ressentir…

« Est-ce que je peux ? » demanda-t-il en avançant une main prudente vers la tête d'Archibald, s'attendant à ce que le médecin lui donne ou non la permission, mais ce fut à nouveau le daemon qui répondit :

« Ne soyez donc pas si timide William, je ne mords pas les invités, même lorsqu'ils sont aussi délicieux que vous. »

Will émit une petite exclamation amusée puis passa délicatement ses doigts dans les longues plumes rougeâtres qui ornaient sa tête noire et brillante, ressentant nettement l'affection de son maître à travers lui. C'était une sensation extraordinaire et elle le rendait heureux, mais il s'interrogeait sur son origine. Lui et Hannibal s'entendaient à merveille et il n'avait pas semblé décevoir le psychiatre à un seul moment, mais de là à ce qu'il ressente ça pour lui, c'était... inespéré. Il avait envie d'enfouir les mains dans la fourrure de Willie à cet instant pour partager son bonheur, et il tourna la tête vers elle en cherchant son regard. La louve n'avait pas bougé et elle remua légèrement l'arrière-train comme si elle voulait sauter sur le lit, mais elle attendait clairement un geste de sa part. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle le rejoigne, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à le lui demander. A la place, il reprit la discussion sur les daemons avec Hannibal :

« Le tabou vient aussi peut-être du fait que les daemons sont considérés comme... purs, étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas de sexualité propre. »

« En effet, mais s'ils n'en ont pas, c'est parce qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ils ressentent tout à travers nous, et ne sont ni plus pur ni moins pur que leur propriétaire. » répondit Hannibal.

« Ais-je l'air d'être l'incarnation de la vertu ? » demanda Archibald sur un ton badin, avant de se tourner vers Willie et d'ajouter : « Moi, ou ce charmant daemon... »

« Archibald. » le réprimanda son propriétaire, pour couper court à ses taquineries envers Will, et il se tourna à son tour vers la louve géante toujours assise au pied du lit.

« Viens-là. » dit-il doucement en tapotant la place restante à leurs côtés.

Le ton comme le geste aurait pu paraître condescendant, mais Will ne se vexa pas, et Willie non plus. Elle s'empressa au contraire de rapetisser jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un petit chien avant de sauter sur le lit. Elle poussa ensuite spontanément son museau sous la main de Hannibal qui lui gratouilla la tête, Will frémissant à peine au contact auquel il commençait à s'habituer.

« Bonne fille. » ajouta Hannibal, ses doigts toujours plongés dans la fourrure noire.

Cette fois Will rougit comme si c'était lui qu'Hannibal venait de qualifier de bon garçon, et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire de satisfaction quand Willie mordilla les doigts du psychiatre un peu fort. Elle rapetissa encore ensuite pour prendre la taille d'un chiot et alla se coucher en boule non loin de lui, en contact avec son épaule droite. Les doigts d'Hannibal passèrent sur la marque circulaire qui ornait cette même épaule, puis ils furent remplacés par ses lèvres à la forme peu commune qui contribuait à lui donner un charme tout particulier. L'empathe frémit lorsqu'elles descendirent sur son ventre sans transition et il écarta légèrement les jambes, devinant ce qu'il avait en tête. Il contracta ses abdominaux quand sa langue tournoya un instant autour de son nombril avant d'y faire un rapide passage, et soupira lorsqu'il sentit ses dents contre la peau fragile de l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu **e** Hannibal couvrit de baisers légers. Il ferma les yeux un instant, le temps qu'Hannibal lui laisse une marque rouge sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite, puis regarda ses lèvres s'approcher de son érection. Il ne chercha pas à se retenir de gémir quand l'humidité chaude de sa bouche l'enveloppa et il remua rapidement le bassin pour accompagner ses succions, sa respiration devenant peu à peu plus bruyante. Il avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir un homme entre ses cuisses et le moindre coup de langue le faisait trembler, de même que la sensation des dents du psychiatre contre son pénis. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que ce dernier le suçait intensément, mais il était déjà proche de l'orgasme, surexcité par la situation.

« Hannibal... Aaah... » soupira Will, alors que le psychiatre déglutissait alors qu'il avait toujours son sexe en bouche, augmentant brièvement la pression autour de celui-ci. Le jeune tueur posa les mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser, voulant le prévenir de son éjaculation imminente.

« Laissez-vous aller. » lui souffla Archibald, sa voix basse faisant naître des frissons sur l'épiderme de Will.

« D'accord... oui... enc... plus v... aaaaah... »

Tout proche de l'orgasme, l'empathe creusa les reins et renversa la tête en arrière, les bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête. Sa main gauche agrippait et froissait le drap tandis que la droite reposait contre le flanc de Willie, et il apprécia le contact avec elle qui le faisait se sentir plus détendu et sûr de lui. Alors que la vague de plaisir déferlait sur son corps, le faisant gémir et se contracter, il pensa brièvement qu'il avait été stupide de se plier à la règle soit-disant morale de non-contact avec son daemon alors qu'il en avait transgressé tant d'autres. Il pouvait sentir leur bien-être partagé alors qu'Hannibal continuait à déplacer ses mains sur lui en une série de caresses pleines de révérence, et il commença à somnoler, la tête de la louve contre son épaule. Il ne s'endormit pas cependant, et après quelques instants passer à paresser, il se sentit nettement plus en forme, l'esprit clair et éveillé. Il se tourna vers Hannibal qui lui caressait le flanc, initiant un nouveau contact en le touchant à son tour. Ils restèrent un long moment blottit l'un contre l'autre à s'effleurer du bout des doigts, à suivre les tracés de leurs muscles et caresser le daemon de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le désir s'éveille à nouveau.

Pour Will, ce nouveau désir était bien différent de celui qu'il venait d'éprouver : il était pressant, impérieux, et le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas en avoir éprouvé de semblable. Il poussa le médecin sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus de lui avant de se saisir délicatement de son daemon serpent et de le poser sur ses propres épaules, celui-ci hérissant ses plumes et le regardant avec stupéfaction. Will l'embrassa sur le museau avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre commentaire puis se pencha sur Hannibal pour honorer chaque parcelle de sa peau plus mate que la sienne, la marquant de ses dents de temps à autre. La situation qu'il vivait faisait partie de ses fantasmes depuis des années, et il aurait probablement pris davantage son temps s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi excités l'un et l'autre. Il songea qu'il aurait des années pour apprendre à connaître le corps de son amant sur le bout des doigts et se montra direct, serrant fermement ses doigts autour de son érection. Le gémissement étranglé que poussa le médecin le fit sourire et il entama un lent mouvement ascendant et descendant, sa main légèrement moite et chaude entourant le sexe encore plus chaud de ce dernier. Lorsque qu'il poussa dans sa main, l'empathe se pencha et embrassa doucement son ventre avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, respirant son odeur si différente de celles des personnes dont le régime était strictement végétarien. Une odeur qui lui rappelait la sienne, lorsqu'il avait consommé de la chair humaine pendant une période assez longue. Une odeur de prédateur, que Hannibal n'aurait pas dû avoir après toutes ces années d'enfermement, et qui le ravissait.

Will lécha longuement son sexe puis le prit en bouche presque entièrement, entamant la fellation qu'il poursuivit jusqu'à le faire gémir nettement. A cet instant, il releva les yeux pour croiser son regard havane et se rendit compte qu'il s'était débarrassé de l'oreiller, et que sa tête reposait à présent contre le flanc de Willie qui avait repris sa taille normale. Celle-ci lui fit son sourire plein de crocs habituel auquel il ne put pas répondre, puis elle frotta son museau dans le cou d'Hannibal qui avait les yeux fermés et soupirait de temps à autre. Lorsque Will relâcha son sexe pour écarter ses fesses en douceur, le médecin devina ce qu'il souhaitait et donna son accord, positionnant le coussin abandonné sous ses fesses pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant même que sa langue n'entre en contact avec son anus, et un nouveau gémissement lorsque sa pointe le pénétra lentement. Will n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait quelque chose d'aussi intime à quique ce soit aussi vite, mais ça lui semblait naturel à présent, comme s'ils avaient déjà partagé de tels instants. Il supposa que c'était son empathie extrême couplée au fait qu'ils soient en contact avec leurs daemons respectifs qui lui donnait cette impression.

« Will... » soupira Hannibal.

L'intéressé enfonça sa langue plus profondément, obtenant un gémissement sonore des plus encourageant qui l'incita à poursuivre jusqu'à ce que le souffle du psychiatre devienne haché. Tout en continuant à faire aller et venir sa langue en lui, l'empathe lui caressait les cuisses et les hanches, frottant de temps à autre son propre sexe contre les draps alors que le désir continuait à monter. Au bout d'un moment, Hannibal le repoussa doucement pour lui faire relever la tête, lui indiquant d'un sourire que sa langue ne lui suffisait plus. Archibald qui était resté enroulé autour des épaules de Will jusque-là changea de position tout en grandissant pour pouvoir s'enrouler autour de lui, sa queue se retrouvant entortillée autour de sa jambe tandis que le reste de son corps reposait sur son dos. Il frotta ensuite sa tête écailleuse juste sous sa mâchoire puis la laissa reposer sur son épaule, prenant ses aises. Hannibal caressa la tête couronnée de plumes puis reporta son attention sur Will qui avait récupéré le tube de lubrifiant et en étalait sur ses doigts.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » l'arrêta-t-il.

« Ce sera plus... confortable, non ? »

« Je n'ai rien contre un peu d'inconfort, et je n'ai plus la patience d'attendre. » avoua le médecin, lui prenant le lubrifiant pour en étaler lui-même une dose généreuse directement sur le sexe dressé du jeune homme.

« Oh... » fit simplement Will, se mordillant la lèvre au contact du gel et surtout des doigts d'Hannibal sur son érection, avant d'enlever le coussin devenu gênant de sous les fesses de ce dernier. Il s'installa ensuite entre ses jambes, impatient de le prendre mais ne voulant surtout pas lui rendre l'acte désagréable. La respiration tremblante, il s'enfonça en lui en douceur, attentif au moindre signe d'inconfort sur son visage aux traits singuliers. Il l'embrassa une fois totalement en lui, gémissant contre ses lèvres en sentant les parois de son rectum se contracter autour de son pénis dur et gonflé. Il s'apprêtait à commencer à bouger quand le médecin s'empala de lui-même sur son sexe, lui faisant émettre un « Ah ! » bref et sonore. Lorsque Will commença à remuer lentement son bassin d'avant en arrière, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se mordillant les lèvres et cherchant avidement le contact de la langue de l'autre. Les ongles du docteur éraflèrent son dos lors d'un coup de rein un peu plus brusque, sa main passant tout près de son daemon dont la chaleur corporelle s'était encore élevée. Will avait l'impression d'avoir le dos brûlant mais il n'aurait demandé à Archibald de descendre pour rien au monde, surtout à présent que sa connexion avec le médecin était parfaite. Ils ressentaient chacun le désir, le bien-être et l'affection de l'autre alors que le plaisir augmentait nettement, leur faisant émettre des sons de plus en plus sonores et rapprochés. Les légers râles que poussait le psychiatre étaient d'ailleurs la chose la plus excitante que Will ait jamais entendue, surtout additionnés au son de ses hanches claquant contre les fesses de ce dernier, et il ferma les yeux un moment pour se concentrer sur ces bruits délicieusement indécents. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il observa le meurtrier haletant sous lui, puis plus précisément son sexe duquel s'échappait quelques gouttes de liquide blanchâtre et épais. En continuant à aller et venir, il le masturba jusqu'à le faire se cambrer sous lui, buvant ses exclamations de plaisir à même ses lèvres et y faisant écho. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin le sperme chaud se déverser entre ses doigts, il était lui-même tout proche de l'orgasme et émit un léger hoquet lorsque Archibald s'enroula soudainement autour de son cou, comprimant juste assez sa gorge pour lui provoquer une forte excitation. Il ouvrit la bouche non pour chercher de l'air mais pour émettre un long râle de jouissance, tremblant de tous ses membres alors que le plaisir atteignait son paroxysme.

Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur le torse du psychiatre, reprenant son souffle avant de se retirer en douceur. Il aurait pu s'allonger sur le côté mais il reprit exactement la même position : affalé sur la poitrine de son amant, avec la joue contre ses pectoraux. Ses doigts caressèrent le flanc du médecin avec suffisamment de pression pour ne pas risquer de le chatouiller, son esprit à présent vide de toutes pensées, et il se concentra sur ce mouvement, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il ralentissait et fermait les yeux.

Quelque chose d'humide le réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard et il grogna parce qu'il dormait bien et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de bouger ou de se lever. Cependant, sa mine boudeuse laissa place à un sourire quand il reconnut la tête énorme de sa louve à quelques centimètres de son nez.

« Quoi Willieeee ? »

« Ils sont partis... »

Will bâilla et s'étendit dans le grand lit vide, prenant toute la place.

« Ça je vois, merci. Ils vont revenir mmh, et comme ça tu peux t'allonger sans avoir besoin de rétrécir. »

« Peut-être qu'ils sont dans la pièce secrète... On pourrait aller voir. On entendrait peut-être quelque chose... »

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est une mauvaise idée ? » demanda Archibald, en rentrant dans la chambre.

Will aurait pu répondre vaguement mais il se montra honnête, d'autant plus motivé à dire la vérité qu'il était encore sur un petit nuage après ce qu'il venait de faire avec le psychiatre.

« De rôder autour de la pièce interdite par curiosité. Où est Hannibal ? Est-ce que... ça ne fait pas mal, lorsque vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre ? »

« Oh la curiosité n'est pas toujours un vilain défaut. C'est même souvent la voie vers la connaissance, mais ici en effet, ce ne serait que la voie vers les ennuis. Hannibal est dans la cuisine, nous avions soif alors je suis descendu avec lui, mais il avait envie d'être auprès de vous alors... »

« Alors tu es revenu nous tenir compagnie. » compléta Willie.

« Et profiter de votre chaleur. » avoua le serpent à plumes en se roulant en boule contre elle.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à notre question à propos de la douleur d'être séparé d'Hannibal. » lui rappela la louve en lui donnant un coup de langue, faisant relever sa tête couronnée de plumes qui étaient à présent toutes hérissées.

« Quelle audace... » dit-il en les regardant l'un et l'autre.

« Oh, tu n'aimes pas les baisers de Willie ? Ou les miens... » le taquina Will en approchant son visage de son museau. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle réaction courroucée du daemon mais pas à ce qu'il fasse mine de l'attaquer, et il lui attrapa la tête par réflexe en serrant les doigts peut-être un peu fort. Il le relâcha aussitôt en ressentant sa surprise, et surtout la peur d'Hannibal qui avait ressenti ce qu'il devait considérer comme une agression envers son daemon, malgré la distance. Il arriva d'ailleurs dans la minute, son visage exprimant à la fois l'inquiétude et le ressentiment.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est ma faute. » dit aussitôt le reptile, se blottissant contre Will, la tête juste sous son menton tandis que Willie descendait du lit et venait se frotter contre les jambes du médecin.

« C'est juste un malentendu. » ajouta Willie.

« J'ai simplement voulu taquiner Will, mais je lui ai fait peur. Si quelqu'un doit des excuses à qui que ce soit, c'est bien moi. » s'expliqua Archibald.

« Non, j'ai aussi réagitrop vivement... Je m'excuse. »

Will embrassa le daemon sur le sommet de la tête, amusé en voyant la petite moue que cela provoqua chez son amant qui se retenait certainement de sourire. A la demande d'Archibald, le jeune homme le caressa et ressentit alors plus nettement leurs émotions, à lui et à son propriétaire.

« Tu as ta réponse pour la douleur. » souffla Archibald alors que le psychiatre reculait jusqu'à la porte pour tirer davantage sur le lien qui les reliait.

« C'est affreux... Je pensais que... la douleur était différente... qu'au-delà d'un certain point, ça deviendrait comme une douleur fantôme. » murmura Will.

« Comme celle que l'on ressent pour un membre manquant après une amputation ? Non... comme tu peux le sentir à travers Archibald, c'est toujours comme une plaie à vif. Ou comme un membre étiré si fort que l'on a l'impression qu'il va se séparer du corps, lorsque la distance est plus grande que celle-ci. »

« Revenez auprès de lui. » demanda Willie qui était restée entre le lit et la porte, à environ deux mètres de Will afin que leur propre lien ne tire pas.

« Dans un instant. » accorda Hannibal, et il ressortit de la pièce, toujours nu.

Will songea que le médecin devait souvent se promener dans le plus simple appareil, il était seul chez lui avant son arrivée, et la pensée l'aurait fait sourire s'il n'avait pas senti sa détresse et celle d'Archibald. Il sentait que la seule envie du médecin était de prendre son daemon contre lui, et il se blottit lui-même contre Willie qui était revenue sur le lit, Archibald entre eux. Il ressentait aussi le léger réconfort que procurait le câlin au daemon et à son propriétaire qui remontait déjà les escaliers.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous infligez ça ? » demanda la louve, alors qu'Hannibal posait un plateau avec des boissons et un peu de nourriture sur la table de nuit.

« C'est nécessaire. » répondit-il simplement en revenant au lit, et ils s'arrangèrent pour se retrouver tous les quatre sous les draps.

Will et sa louve comprirent qu'il ne servirait à rien de questionner le psychiatre davantage, et le regardèrent prendre son daemon contre lui pour le cajoler avec un mélange d'affection et de soulagement. L'échange doux et tranquille se généralisa vite à leurs deux couples et la chair nue côtoya autant les poils que les écailles alors qu'ils vidaient le plateau ramené par Hannibal.

« Un petit déjeuner nocturne... j'adore cette idée. » soupira Will, après avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois le médecin.

« Mais nous devrions dormir à présent, il faut que nous soyons en forme pour demain. Nous aurons de la visite. »

« Oh oui, un agent viendra vous interroger au sujet de Buffalo Bill... »

« Oui, probablement l'agent Crawford. Peut-être même l'agent Starling. »

« Elle a été votre amante. Vous savez ce que dit la rumeur, j'imagine... »

« Que je me suis rendu par amour pour elle ? »

« Oui. Mais c'est ridicule, vous n'auriez jamais fait cela... »

L'expression du visage d'Hannibal changea subtilement et Will sentit l'aiguillon de la jalousie le piquer, et il lui demanda clairement :

« Vous l'aimiez ? »

« Oui. »

L'Étrangleur fit la moue et caressa le bras de son amant, le regardant dans les yeux avant de lui demander avec inquiétude :

« Et vous l'aimez toujours ? »

« Oui, mais plus de façon romantique. Même si le feu de la passion a pendant une période embrasé mon esprit, mon cœur et mes sens, c'est un amour plus mesuré que j'éprouve pour elle aujourd'hui. »

L'empathe émit un « mmh » boudeur en guise de réponse et Hannibal poursuivit :

« J'admire sa ténacité et son courage. Elle est brillante, et sa capacité d'empathie est remarquable... »

« Moi aussi, j'ai une forte empathie. Elle vous a privé de votre liberté ! Et elle est bien plus âgée que vous. » fit Will, un peu mesquin.

« Son âge m'importe peu, et elle ne m'a pas privé de ma liberté. Je me suis laissé emprisonner. Elle ne m'aurait pas arrêté tout de suite, il lui aurait fallu davantage de temps pour réunir les preuves, mais elle y serait parvenue. Je ne pouvais l'éliminer. D'une certaine manière, elle me faisait penser à ma sœur, Mischa. Ou du moins, à l'adulte que j'aurais aimé qu'elle devienne un jour, forte, cultivée et passionnée. C'est ce genre d'amour que j'éprouve pour elle à l'heure actuelle, rien que vous ne deviez redouter, William. »

« Je ne redoute rien. » répondit rapidement l'empathe en se détournant du psychiatre, mais Willie lui montra les dents pour l'obliger à refaire face à son amant.

« Will... les mots sont inutiles. » lui dit ce dernier, posant sa main sur Willie tandis qu'Archibald revenait glisser sa tête juste sous sa gorge.

Ainsi connectés, avec Hannibal le regardant droit dans les yeux, il ne pouvait nier ressentir bien davantage que de l'affection. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne mettrait de mot sur ce sentiment qu'ils partageaient parce que c'était trop tôt, mais il était bien présent, et Will revint se blottir contre le médecin qui l'enlaça aussitôt. Il dormit extrêmement bien, le lit plus confortable que tout ceux dans lesquels il avait jamais dormi, et il émit un geignement plaintif quand Hannibal le réveilla au petit matin.

« Je peux te laisser dormir si tu veux, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois à mes côtés lorsque nous aurons de la visite. »

« Mmh, je viens. » fit Will en pensant immédiatement à Starling qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à savoir seule en tête à tête avec l'Éventreur.

Il se réveilla complètement une fois sous la douche, surtout lorsque les mains d'Hannibal se posèrent sur lui pour autre chose que le savonner. Pendant qu'ils profitaient de ce nouveau moment intime, leurs daemons étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le tapis de bain, Archibald enroulé entre les grosses pattes de Willie. Lorsque Will sortit de la douche, propre et d'excellente humeur, il posa les yeux sur eux et proposa à celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son compagnon :

« Et si nous nous présentions chacun avec le daemon de l'autre ? »

« Cela me convient. » acquiesça Hannibal qui aimait surprendre et savait que cela perturberait leurs visiteurs.

Starling était supposée venir accompagnée de Jack ou seule, mais il était presque sûr qu'ils viendraient ensemble parce que le représentant du FBI se sentait redevable auprès de Clarice, et l'idée de mettre celui-ci mal à l'aise le réjouissait. Il s'habilla avec soin et ne put s'empêcher d'arranger un peu la tenue de Will, lissant un pli ici et là et lui imposant plus ou moins l'ajout d'une de ses propres cravates. Il étouffa toute protestation de ses lèvres puis enlaça l'empathe devant le miroir, admirant le couple bien assorti qu'ils formaient.

« D'accord, j'admets que c'est bien. » lui dit Will en souriant, ravi d'être dans ses bras.

Il n'était pas fan de la couleurde la cravate que son amant lui avait proposée, mais il savait que ce dernier avait un goût plus sûr en matière d'habillement que lui, et à présent qu'il voyait le résultat il reconnaissait qu'elle était parfaitement coordonnée avec sa tenue. Il accepta qu'il prenne ses mesures et se charge de lui refaire une garde-robe, en précisant tout de même qu'il ne voulait pas que des costumes et tenait à son confort, même si les baisers dans sa barbe avaient tendance à l'empêcher de penser clairement. Ils eurent le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner léger avant que leurs « invités » n'arrivent, et ils se présentèrent au parloir comme ils l'avaient convenu , accompagné chacun par le daemon de l'autre.

Will ne savait pas grand-chose de Jack à part que ce dernier avait organisé son transfert, mais il développa un sentiment d'animosité envers lui dès qu'il le vit. Archibald qui se trouvait sur ses épaules sentit probablement son ressentiment et, comme s'il était son propre daemon, se redressa et poussa une sorte de sifflement à l'intention de l'homme. Le gorille femelle de ce dernier montra les dents en réponse, puis ils s'assirent tous, Willie se tenant bien droite aux côtés d'Hannibal qui ne manqua pas de la caresser. Avec satisfaction, l'Étrangleur observa l'expression surprise de Clarice et les mouvements hésitants de sa lionne ailée qui avait l'air de ne pas savoir quelle posture adopter. Les salutations furent cordiales et polies, même si très froides de la part de Crawford, et Will afficha un sourire extrêmement satisfait lorsque l'Éventreur plaça sa main sur la sienne tout en répondant aux questions concernant Buffalo Bill.

Ni Will ni Jack ne prirent beaucoup la parole ensuite, se contentant d'observer l'échange entre Clarice et Hannibal. Will avait redouté que le médecin soit trop heureux de la revoir et avait voulu en avoir le cœur net, ce qui était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait voulu échanger leurs daemons, mais Hannibal ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'avait que de l'affection bienveillante à l'égard de la profileuse. Le jeune tueur décrocha un moment de la conversation pour se concentrer davantage sur les sentiments de son compagnon, caressant délicatement les plumes rouge sombre d'Archibald. Il apprécia fortement la connexion car Hannibal irradiait de confiance en lui, et il le sentit aussi très amusé, comme s'il avait un coup d'avance sur le FBI. L'empathe se demanda s'il ne leur avait pas fourni de fausses informations, et se retint difficilement de rire lorsque le médecin acheva la conversation en pointant les erreurs que Jack avait commise durant l'enquête, et se permit en plus de lui donner des conseils pour la prochaine.

Piqué au vif, ce dernier répliqua qu'il n'avait aucun besoin des conseils d'un homme qui aurait mérité l'intercision si la pratique n'avait pas été abolie depuis longtemps. Will regretta infiniment qu'une vitre les sépare car il lui aurait volontiers arrach **é** la bouche avec les dents pour avoir osé dire ça. L'intercision était une intervention destinée à couper définitivement le lien entre un homme et son daemon, à laquelle les deux parties survivaient mais n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. L'idée même était révoltante et le laissait sans voix, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Archibald qui répondit :

« C'est de toute évidence votre cerveau qui a été intercisé, espèce de coprolithe. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? » demanda Jack, se tournant vers Lecter qui resta silencieux, affichant juste un sourire moqueur.

« Venez Jack, nous avons toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin. Ça n'a aucune importance. » lui assura Starling en l'entraînant dehors, autoritaire.

Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, Will caressa le dessous de la tête du serpent à plumes et lui demanda :

« Alors, quelle est la signification de coprolithe ? »

« C'est un fragment d'excrément calcifié qui peut prendre l'aspect d'un caillou. En d'autres termes, c'est de la merde fossilisée. »

« Je vois. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes quelques insultes de ce genre. » fit Will en riant, puis il se rapprocha d'Hannibal pour qu'Archibald puisse grimper sur ses épaules.

Le médecin attira l'empathe contre lui puis lui demanda, plus sérieusement :

« Tu as tout de suite détesté Jack, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche... Comme s'il t'avait personnellement offensé. Je l'ai senti à travers Willie. »

« Oui... Cela arrive, j'imagine. De voir quelqu'un et de le détester aussitôt, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais ma première impression était la bonne. Et moi aussi, j'ai ressenti certaines choses lors de la connexion. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu étais... très satisfait, comme si tu avais un coup d'avance sur eux. Tu leur as menti, à propos de Buffalo Bill ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas menti. Tu sauras tout très bientôt. » lui assura le psychiatre.

Les jours suivants, l'arrestation de Buffalo Bill et le sauvetage de la fille de la sénatrice Martin par Clarice inondèrent les informations. Les amants prisonniers de leur demeure y jetèrent un coup d'œil intéressé avant de retourner à leurs occupations, qu'ils partageaient souvent. Will qui avait toujours été solitaire s'étonna de son désir de côtoyer Hannibal presque sans interruption, et surtout de la joie que semblait éprouver ce dernier en sa compagnie. Le temps lui sembla passer rapidement, et il ne s'ennuya pas une seconde lors de ce premier mois de cohabitation. Il lisait énormément et discutait de ses lectures avec son amant qui l'aidait à perfectionner son anglais et lui apprenait l'italien, une langue chère à son cœur qu'il n'avait pas trop de difficultés à assimiler car c'était une langue latine, comme le français. Le médecin lui apprenait aussi à effectuer les premiers soins, et la théorie pour dépecer efficacement un humain ou un animal, même s'il regrettait de ne pouvoir lui enseigner la pratique. Même si Will pensait que ça ne lui serait jamais utile, il appréciait ces leçons. Sa curiosité naturelle ne semblait pas avoir de limite et l'Éventreur passait des heures à lui enseigner diverses choses, comme l'histoire de l'art, le dessin et la musique. L'empathe n'était pas très bon dans ce dernier domaine et préférait largement écouter les productions d'autrui que de jouer lui-même, sauf pour le thérémine qui l'amusait grandement. Il faisait hurler l'instrument au grand désespoir de son compagnon, qui, même s'il n'approuvait pas toujours ses goûts musicaux, l'aidait tout de même à progresser.

Un soir, alors que Hannibal somnolait devant le feu de cheminée, Will lui caressa le poignet pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux et obtenir son attention. Le psychiatre lui sourit dès que son visage entouré de boucles brunes emplit son champ de vision, puis il se laissa entraîner dans la bibliothèque et comprit ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il l'emmena jusqu'à la vitrine pupitre fermée à clé où il conservait un livre rare.

« Cela me surprend que tu ne m'aies pas demandéde l'ouvrir plus tôt. »

« Plus tôt, j'étais un peu distrait par une quantité de nouvelles informations et de choses très agréables. » répondit Will, avec un sourire taquin.

Le médecin hocha la tête, lui passa affectueusement la main dans le creux des reins puis alla chercher la clé pour ouvrir la vitrine. Le livre qui avait piqué la curiosité de Will était installé sur un berceau adapté à un certain degré d'ouverture et maintenu ouvert par des bandes de Mylar en polyester placées sur le côté afin de ne pas l'abîmer. Sur les pages visibles, il n'y avait que du texte, dans une langue que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas.

« C'est un livre qui provient d'un monde parallèle au nôtre, sur d'anciennes divinités. » expliqua le médecin.

« Ça a dû coûter une fortune. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Will, formulant à haute voix sa pensée.

« Oui, mais j'y tenais absolument. Pour ceci... »

Hannibal utilisa le mécanisme prévu à cet effet pour tourner les pages sans risque de les abîmer, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une page occupée par une illustration. Will haussa les sourcils sous la surprise et se tourna vers lui, le questionnant :

« Mais... c'est Archibald ? »

« C'est Quetzalcóatl, le dieu serpent à plumes. La ressemblance est troublante, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, ça pourrait n'être qu'une coïncidence mais... nous savons qu'il existe plusieurs mondes semblables au nôtre avec quelques variantes, alors pourquoi les individus et leurs daemons ne seraient-ils pas multiples eux aussi ? »

« Vous voulez dire qu'un peuple a vénéré Archibald, ou une... version d'Archibald, dans un autre monde et dans une autre époque ? »

« Je dis que c'est possible. Il est écrit : la vénération de Quetzalcóatl incluait parfois des sacrifices humains... »

« D'accord, c'est lui. » dit Will en riant.

« Il est superbe. » intervint Willie.

« Oh, merci ma chère. » fit Archibald, gonflant légèrement ses plumes.

« Je parlais du dessin. Mais vous l'êtes également. » le taquina un peu la louve.

Will aurait pensé que le daemon serpent corbeau bouderait un peu, mais il rapetissa et descendit des épaules de son maître pour venir s'enrouler autour du poitrail de Willie, de plus en plus démonstratif et affectueux avec elle. Hannibal, pour sa part, se plaça dans le dos de l'empathe et l'entoura de ses bras puis le serra doucement. Habituellement, Will se relâchait directement dans son étreinte, mais là, il resta un peu tendu.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A ton secret. »

« Oh. Et as-tu des hypothèses que tu aimerais me soumettre ? »

« Oui. Tu ne te caches pas quand tu y vas, alors... naturellement, j'ai remarqué que tu prenais et ramenais ce petit frigo portable avec toi. Tu te fournis de la viande dans cette pièce. Vu la disposition des autres pièces de la maison, je sais que la superficie doit être grande. Assez pour mettre une bibliothèque comme au salon en tout cas... ou pour mettre des cellules. J'ai remarqué que tu y allais souvent à la même heure, donc j'imagine que tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un là-dedans même si je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible... »

« Continue. » le pressa le médecin qui le regardait, curieux de voir jusqu'où allait son raisonnement.

« Ils ont dû fouiller toute la maison avant que tu ne t'y sois enfermé, ils n'auraient pas pu ignorer une pièce. La porte n'est pas cachée. Est-ce que tu peux au moins me répondre sur ça ? »

« Ils ont bien fouillés cette pièce avant mon emprisonnement. Elle était vide, car je souhaitais y faire quelques travaux. »

« Mais elle n'est plus vide maintenant. »

« Qu'entends-tu par vide ? »

« Sans personne à l'intérieur. »

« Elle est vide de tout occupant. »

« Tu ne veux pas me montrer ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Je comprendrais, si tu n'as pas encore conf... »

« J'ai confiance en toi. Je te promets que je te montrerai, je te demande juste d'être un peu patient. Que sont quelques semaines, ou quelques mois, sur une vie ? »

« De la torture, pour quelqu'un d'aussi curieux que lui. » répondit Willie, faisant sourire le médecin.

« Il y a la curiosité, bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas que ça... » contra Will.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Je n'aime pas que tu y ailles. A chaque fois que tu passes cette porte... C'est idiot... j'ai peur que tu ne sortes plus jamais de cette pièce. Que tu ne reviennes pas. Et puis il y a ton état et celui d'Archibald... Quand je le touche lorsque vous revenez de là, je ressens votre douleur. »

« Nous ne subissons pas cette douleur pour rien. Je travaille sur ce projet depuis que je suis ici. Lorsque je serai plus proche du but, je te dirai tout. »

L'empathe acquiesça, n'ayant guère d'autres choix, mais il continua à guetter le moindre signe, le moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre, sans rien trouver les semaines qui suivirent. A son grand déplaisir, alors que cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Hannibal invita Clarice à lui rendre visite. Will aurait pu s'asseoir aux côtés de son amant mais il avait eu l'impression qu'il serait de trop, et était donc resté au salon. De là, il pouvait écouter leur conversation, ce qui était convenu, et ce dont Hannibal avertit l'agent du FBI.

Will n'écouta néanmoins que d'une oreille distraite, saisissant les thèmes principaux de la conversation et ne s'y intéressant pas plus que ça, en revanche il fut très attentif à la fin de l'entretien pour savoir si son amant allait proposer un nouveau rendez-vous à Clarice. Ce qu'il entendit lui serra douloureusement le cœur, car le médecin dit à son ancienne amante :

« Dans un futur proche, je vous donnerai un rendez-vous. Je ne peux pas encore vous donner une date exacte, mais lorsque je vous ferai appeler, ma très chère Clarice, venez comme si votre vie dépendait de cet entretien. »

« Il va se passer quelque chose de particulier ce jour-là ? »

« Vous me verrez sous un jour nouveau, et il n'y aura plus aucune barrière entre nous. Vous la ferez tomber. »

« Vous paraissez bien sûr de vous. Si vous comptez sur moi pour vous aider à sortir... »

« Vous comprendrez, quand le moment sera venu. Me ferez-vous la promesse de venir ? »

« Je vous promets de venir. Mais rien de plus. »

« A bientôt, Clarice. »

« Au revoir, docteur Lecter. »

Clara, le daemon lionne de l'agent Starling jeta un regard empreint de nostalgie à Archibald avant de s'en aller, suivant sa propriétaire à l'extérieur de la maison du psychiatre. Will ne tenta pas de questionner ce dernier, pensant que c'était inutile, mais il se montra plus distant pour manifester son mécontentement. Isolé dans ses quartiers, il ignora royalement Archibald lorsque ce dernier passa discrètement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte même quand Willie agita la queue, clairement désireuse de le rejoindre. Le daemon serpent s'en alla et revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de son propriétaire qui vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de l'Étrangleur, et posa la main sur la sienne.

« Will... Je pense que tu as interprété ma conversation avec Clarice de la mauvaise manière, et que c'est ce qui te rend de mauvaise humeur. »

« Tu lui as dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de barrière entre vous, comment est-ce que je pourrais interpréter ça ? »

« Fais-moi confiance. Je t'aime, Will. »

« Alors raison de plus pour me faire confiance, toi aussi. » contra l'empathe, même s'il était touché par la déclaration car le médecin ne lui avait encore jamais dit clairement qu'il l'aimait auparavant.

« Je te fais confiance. Je pense à tout te dire depuis un moment, mais je cherchais une solution pour que tu n'aies pas à subir ce que je subis lorsque je vais là-bas. »

« Je ne comprends absolument rien. »

« Je cherche à ouvrir un Ovale afin que nous puissions partir d'ici. »

« Ce n'est pas censé être impossible ? Les portails entre les dimensions s'ouvrent au hasard... »

« Ils s'ouvrent parfois par hasard, mais souvent, l'ouverture est provoquée. Selon les univers, les outils et les méthodes diffèrent. Chaque univers possède son moyen de créer une brèche, et dans le nôtre, ce moyen c'est la magie. »

« Comment sais-tu que chaque univers possède son propre moyen de créer une ouverture ? Et... tu pratiques la magie ? »

« J'ai parlé à plusieurs de mes incarnations, et l'une d'elle en savait long sur les voyages entre les mondes. Quan **t** à la magie, je me suis concentré sur les sceaux mais oui, je peux en faire, même si ça me prend énormément de temps et d'énergie. »

« Tu pensais t'évader de cette façon avant même d'être enfermé ici... C'est pour ça que tu as demandé cette forme d'emprisonnement en particulier. J'imagine que tu as créé des sceaux dans la pièce interdite, et qu'ils réagissent avec ceux à l'extérieur de la maison. »

« En effet. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour ouvrir un passage, et encore moins un passage stable. Les sceaux que j'ai créé, en s'opposant à ceux hors de la maison étirent la réalité, la rendent plus fragile mais pas au point de la déchirer. Pour créer une simple brèche, loin d'un Ovale parfait, il faut une forme de tension supplémentaire. »

« En t'éloignant de ton daemon... »

« Jusqu'à avoir l'impression que le lien va se rompre. Ça devient physiquement douloureux, et la brèche crée est souvent trop petite pour pouvoir être traversée. »

« Mais assez grande pour passer des objets et discuter. Ohhh... c'est un autre Hannibal Lecter qui te fournit en viande, c'est ça ? Tu en as vu plusieurs ? Est-ce qu'ils te ressemblent ? Et leurs daemons ? »

« C'est bien ça. Certains me ressemblent, d'autres non, il y en a de tous âges, avec et sans daemons. Parmi ceux qui possèdent des daemons, beaucoup possèdent des serpents, mais pas la totalité. Je ne leur parle pas à tous, souvent je me contente de les observer. »

« Et ils ne s'en rendent pas compte ? »

« S'ils s'en rendent compte, ils ne le montrent pas. Le Hannibal auquel je parle le plus souvent, lui, m'a vu immédiatement. »

« Comment est-il ? »

« Il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleu clair et la quarantaine. Il est plus petit et plus large d'épaules que moi... Il a eu une relation avec la Starling de sa réalité, et à présent il vit seul. Tu n'existes pas dans ce monde. »

« Comment en es-tu sûr ? »

« Parce que je te trouve toujours lorsque je te cherche suffisamment. C'est une question de concentration, mais j'ai vu des centaines de Will Graham, tous très différents. »

« Et... nous sommes ensemble, dans ces réalités ? »

« Lorsque nous existons dans la même réalité tous les deux, notre relation est presque toujours passionnée. Parfois, nous n'avons pas une sexualité compatible, et nous ne sommes que des amis, ou même des membres de la même famille. Parfois, nous sommes ennemis et nous allons jusqu'à nous entre-tuer. Dans d'autres réalités, nous sommes amants mais notre rapprochement prend beaucoup plus de temps, surtout dans les réalités où tu n'as pas embrassé ta nature de tueur. Il y en a une où je n'hésite pas à employer des méthodes... peu orthodoxes pour te montrer qui tu es vraiment, jusqu'à te mettre en danger de mort. »

« Et je finis par céder ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu voir jusque-là, mais vu la façon dont tu me tenais contre toi, je pense que oui. »

« Je voudrais voir ces autres nous-mêmes... »

« C'est d'accord. Mais il faudra suivre mes directives à la lettre, une perturbation au niveau des sceaux et je pourrais perdre des mois d'effort... »

Will hocha la tête, comprenant pourquoi il l'avait menacé s'il mettait un pied dans sa pièce secrète, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

« Tu ne m'aurais quand même pas tué si j'avais désobéi...Tu as toujours voulu t'en aller avec moi. Tu m'attendais. »

« Je t'attendais oui, mais je n'aurais pas été très clément si tu avais manqué à ta parole. »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'aurais pas pris ce risque. »

Hannibal hocha la tête puis emmena Will à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la pièce secrète, l'invitant à y entrer à sa suite en prenant garde à ne pas entrer en contact avec les sceaux au sol. Ceux-ci, au nombre de quatre, étaient disposés en carré à plusieurs mètres du centre de la pièce, mais relativement loin des murs. Les sceaux se trouvant à l'extérieur de la maison avaient été fixés et étaient stables, mais pas ceux-ci. La maîtrise de la magie était complexe et Will était impressionné que son compagnon soit arrivé à la contrôler suffisamment pour obtenir des sceaux fonctionnels, même s'il était brillant dans une multitude de domaines. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à un endroit où il ne risquait pas de gêner et s'adossa contre le mur.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me montrer tout de suite. »

« Ça ira. » lui affirma Hannibal en se plaçant au centre de la pièce, Archibald descendant de ses épaules pour atteindre le sol.

L'homme et le daemon se regardèrent avant de se tourner le dos et de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Les premiers mètres semblèrent aisés mais plus ils s'éloignaient, plus leur avancée devenait lente et Will passa sa main dans la fourrure de Willie, n'imaginant que trop bien la douleur qu'ils enduraient. Il pouvait presque sentir la tension dans l'air et il grimaça en même temps que son amant lorsque ce dernier fit les derniers pas qui lui permirent d'entrer dans l'un des sceaux. Il avait pris grand soin de ne pas marcher sur les différents glyphes étincelants de magie qui le composait, tout comme Archibald avait serpenté entre ceux composant le sien. Will se sentait mal à l'aise rien qu'à les regarder, mais il fut distrait de leur douleur par la déchirure dans la réalité qui était en train de se former.

L'ouverture entre les mondes changea de taille pendant quelques longues minutes, s'ouvrant et se refermant jusqu'à se stabiliser. La brèche finale était plutôt petite et irrégulière mais permettait de voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, en l'occurrence un bureau vide. Hannibal et Archibald quittèrent leur emplacement respectif pour se retrouver, le serpent-corbeau se collant un maximum contre la peau chaude de son maître. Will et Willie les rejoignirent pour leur apporter davantage de réconfort puis le quatuor s'intéressa à l'Ovale imparfait.

« Combien de temps est-ce que le passage reste ouvert ? »

« La durée varie de quelques minutes à plus d'une heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui influence la durée d'ouverture. Et cela peut se refermer subitement. »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux de transférer des objets ? »

« Moi et cette autre version de moi ne passons jamais nos mains par la brèche, par prudence. Une fois elle s'est refermée sur un livre, et il a été coupé en deux. »

« D'où la nécessité de créer un Ovale stable pour nous faire traverser. Peux-tu me montrer comment tu parviens à voir différentes réalités ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Hannibal pris un long bâton qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et l'utilisa pour toucher certains glyphes composant le sceau où il s'était tenu plus tôt, et il en modifia un également. La vue sur le bureau laissa aussitôt place à une forêt.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit bien d'un autre monde et pas d'un autre endroit dans la même réalité ? »

« Parce qu'une personne ne peut exister en plusieurs exemplaires dans le même monde pour commencer, et ensuite, parce que c'est mathématique. Pour simplifier grandement le concept, c'est comme d'entrer des coordonnées. Si au départ j'expérimentais et comptais sur le hasard, à présent je sais parfaitement où je vais. »

« Mmh mmh. Et pour trouver la personne que tu veux voir ? »

« C'est très différent. Plus instinctif et émotionnel. Il faut se concentrer sur la personne que l'on souhaite voir. Cela ne fonctionne pas si la pensée est trop vague. Je te trouve extrêmement vite à présent que je te connais personnellement. »

Will hocha la tête aux explications du psychiatre et le regarda se passer la langue sur les lèvres, l'air concentré. Le paysage dans l'Ovale défila à toute vitesse jusqu'à devenir flou, puis il se stabilisa devant une maison isolée. Hannibal pris une petite inspiration et la vue se modifia à nouveau pour montrer l'intérieur de la maison, une chambre plus précisément.

« C'est bien moi... Une version plus âgée, mais physiquement, ce Will me ressemble comme un frère jumeau. » commenta l'Étrangleur.

« Je l'ai déjà observé quelques fois. Il est professeur en criminologie. »

« Amusant. Est-ce qu'il tue, lui aussi ? »

« Pas que je sache. Son Hannibal va sûrement te surprendre. Ils vivent ensemble, alors on ne devrait pas tarder à le voir. »

« Son Hannibal ? Tu en parles comme si c'était sa propriété. »

« Il l'est. »

« Le voilà... il est si jeune. Est-ce que ce sont... Ahh ! »

Le passage venait de se refermer à quelques centimètres du nez de Will qui s'était approché, le frustrant car il aurait aimé en voir plus.

« Est-ce que ce Hannibal avait des oreilles de chien ? » demanda Will, pas certain de ce qu'il venait d'observer.

« De doberman, oui. C'est une sorte d'hybride crée par manipulation génétique. »

« Et ni lui ni ce Will n'avaient de daemons... »

« Non, c'est l'un des nombreux mondes où les daemons sont invisibles et font partie intégrante de l'individu. »

« C'est si étrange. Le monde où nous iront possède des daemons visibles je présume ? »

« Naturellement. »

« Mais pour y parvenir, je vais devoir tirer sur mon lien avec Willie jusqu'à la limite du supportable... »

« Au-delà du supportable. J'aimerais sincèrement qu'il y ait un autre moyen. »

« Ça ira. Ce sera un mauvais moment à passer mais après nous seront libres. Dis-moi, lorsque tu as ouvert la brèche pour la première fois, tu n'as pas été tenté de la traverser malgré les risques ? »

« Elle était trop petite pour le permettre, et je ne voulais pas partir sans t'avoir rencontré. Tu m'intriguais depuis tes débuts, et j'ai compris qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que tu sois le compagnon idéal pour moi lorsque j'ai vu le lien fort que nous avions dans une multitude d'univers. »

« Mais comme tu me l'as expliqué, je ne suis pas ton compagnon idéal dans tous ces mondes. Avec qui es-tu, lorsque je n'existe pas ou que nous ne sommes pas... compatibles ? Starling ? »

« Souvent, oui. Ou bien je suis seul. Rarement, je suis en couple avec Alana Bloom. Et parfois avec Bedelia DuMaurier, la victime qui t'a échappé. Alors que dans notre univers, je ne la connais pas. Tout comme toi tu n'as pas connu Alana, avec laquelle je t'ai déjà vu avoir des enfants, même si souvent lorsque tu en as, ce ne sont pas tes enfants biologiques. »

« J'ai parfois des enfants ? Et toi aussi ? »

« Oui. Et quelques fois, nous en avons ensemble. »

Will afficha une moue presque dégoûtée qui fit sourire le médecin, et il ajouta :

« A moi aussi, le concept parait étrange. »

« Mmh... comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est bien moi, la personne idéale pour toi dans notre monde ? »

Le psychiatre le regarda dans les yeux et caressa sa joue, souriant.

« Tu as encore quelques insécurités, je peux le comprendre, mais pense à ce que nous ressentons lorsque nous sommes connectés via nos daemons. Pense à la rapidité avec laquelle nous nous sommes habitués l'un à l'autre, et à ces multiples impressions de déjà-vus. Ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre est une évidence. »

« Des âmes sœurs ? »

« Oui. »

« Je veux essayer d'ouvrir une brèche. »

« Alors prends Archibald avec toi. Te séparer de ton âme sera douloureux quoi qu'il arrive, mais tu auras le réconfort d'avoir la mienne à tes côtés, tout comme j'aurais Willie auprès de moi. »

« On fait ça. »

« Tu n'y arriveras pas du premier coup. Dès que tu diras « stop », nous nous rejoindrons. »

Will hocha la tête et après avoir posé Archibald sur ses épaules, il marcha à reculons vers le fond de la pièce, sans quitter Willie des yeux alors qu'Hannibal et elle reculait dans la direction opposée, au même rythme qu'eux. Les premiers mètres furent faciles, sans surprise, mais au bout de trois le lien commença à tirer désagréablement, et chaque pas en plus devint d'une pénibilité sans nom. La douleur était à la fois physique et psychologique, et Will caressait le serpent-corbeau en tremblant, les yeux brillants de larmes au fur et à mesure que la distance augmentait entre lui et Willie. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, et que toutes les fibres de son corps réagissaient au supplice. Alors qu'il était encore loin du sceau le plus proche, il gémit de douleur et courut pour la rejoindre.

« Stop ! Stop, stop... »

La louve comme Hannibal se blottirent contre lui au plus vite, et ils se réconfortèrent tous les uns les autres, jusqu'à ce que Will insiste pour recommencer encore et encore. A chaque fois, il lui fallait plus de temps pour récupérer, et il finit par craquer et par pleurer franchement contre le médecin parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas, et aussi parce qu'il avait atteint sa limite.

« Tout va bien, William. Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

« Non, il faut que j'y parvienne... »

« Il faut du temps, c'est parfaitement normal. Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. Viens... »

Vaincu par la douleur et la fatigue, Will suivit son compagnon en restant fermement accroché à Willie, et il passa le reste de la journée à récupérer. Il se montra plus raisonnable les semaines qui suivirent, s'entraînant sans en faire une obligation, et en laissant parfois passer quelques jours quand il en ressentait le besoin. La vie dans la résidence de son amant était très agréable et les occupations ne manquaient pas, alors il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de partir. Hannibal quant à lui désirait retrouver sa liberté, mais il était patient et n'était pas à quelques semaines près, surtout que le réveil de la libido de son compagnon était une distraction des plus appréciable.

Peu à peu, Will améliora sa résistance à la douleur et à la séparation d'avec Willie, et il commença à s'entraîner seul, ne voulant pas infliger à Hannibal plus de douleur que nécessaire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit une première brèche, il retrouva le bureau qu'il avait vu lors de son premier coup d'œil à travers une déchirure entre les mondes. Cependant, lors de cet épisode, le bureau était vide, ce qui n'était pas le cas à présent. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'y trouvait, en train de dessiner avec soin un monument que Will ne reconnut pas. Tranquillement, ce dernier termina le tracé qu'il était en train de réaliser puis leva ses yeux d'un bleu intense vers l'Étrangleur qui compris qu'il le voyait.

« Bonjour. Vous devez être... Hannibal ? »

« Et vous êtes Will Graham je présume ? »

L'empathe hocha la tête, un peu intimidé par cette version d'Hannibal qui était à la fois infiniment différente et semblable à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il remarqua qu'il portait une alliance et demanda :

« Vous êtes marié ? Le... Hannibal qui vit avec moi m'avait dit que vous viviez seul. »

« Je suis veuf, mais j'ai gardé mon alliance. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Oh, il n'y a pas de raisons de l'être. La mort n'est parfois rien d'autre qu'un commencement, et je ferai bientôt la rencontre de l'une des incarnations de Clarice. »

« Vous allez venir ici... Oh. Bien sûr. Mais la Clarice de notre univers a arrêté Hannibal, elle est sans doute très différente de celle que vous connaissiez... »

« Je ne suis pas exactement le même homme que celui qu'elle connaît non plus. »

« Comment était-elle ? Votre Clarice... » demanda Will, curieux.

« Elle a longuement enquêté sur moi, alors même que nous formions déjà un couple, et elle a fini par comprendre qui j'étais. Elle l'a même probablement toujours su. Il lui a fallu un temps d'adaptation, mais elle m'a pleinement accepté. Je n'ai jamais été arrêté, je l'ai épousée, et j'ai cessé de tuer car je n'en éprouvais plus le besoin. » expliqua le médecin en caressant son daemon rapace.

« Je souhaite que cela se passe aussi bien avec... »

La brèche se referma à cet instant, empêchant Will de finir sa phrase et faisant jurer ce dernier. Il discuta un moment avec Willie de sa rencontre, puis alla en parler à Hannibal qui lui donna davantage de détails sur cet autre lui-même. Au cours des jours suivants, Will recommença à ouvrir des brèches et lorsque le Hannibal auquel il avait parlé était absent, lui et le Hannibal de son monde s'amusaient à observer d'autres versions d'eux-mêmes. Ils regardèrent longuement un Will qui survivait dans un hôpital psychiatrique, puis changèrent de monde et suivirent du regard un Will très solitaire qui prenait sa douche en compagnie d'un squelette et avait d'autres... manies tout aussi étranges. Une autre fois, ils tombèrent sur une version d'eux qui était en couple et qui faisait l'amour dans une baignoire à la lueur des bougies, quelques pétales de rose visibles dans l'eau colorée, mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps devant la brèche à regarder, préférant rejoindre leur propre salle de bain pour les imiter.

Les jours qui suivirent, ils tentèrent l'ouverture de l'Ovale parfait en tirant sur le lien les reliant à leur daemon tous les deux, et réussirent. La brèche resta ouverte une heure exactement chaque fois qu'ils en firent l'expérience, et ils surent qu'ils pourraient donc traverser sans danger le moment venu. Comme prévu, Hannibal invita Clarice à venir lui rendre visite lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à partir. Ce jour-là, lui et Will ouvrirent un Ovale vers le bureau du docteur Lecter qui les rejoignit, les salua poliment puis attendit qu'ils traversent à leur tour, vers un autre monde que le sien. Lorsque ce fut fait, il effaça les sceaux puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée, ne voulant certainement pas être en retard pour sa première rencontre avec Clarice. Celle-ci arriva pile à l'heure, accompagnée de son daemon lionne et se figea en l'apercevant, comme si elle avait déjà compris ce qui était en train de se produire.

« Bonjour Clarice. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Vous savez qui je suis. »

« Comment... ? »

« C'est une très longue histoire que j'aurais grand plaisir à vous raconter en déjeunant, nous sommes attendus. » lui répondit-il en lui glissant une carte par le tiroir prévu à cet effet.

Une vitre les séparait toujours, et Clarice pris le temps d'observer la carte du restaurant où était inscrit la confirmation de leur réservation, ainsi que l'heure. L'établissement était hors de prix et elle le connaissait bien, le Hannibal qu'elle connaissait l'y ayant emmenée plus d'une fois. Elle releva ses yeux clairs vers ceux de l'homme qui la fixait intensément, puis vers son daemon chouette effraie qui en faisait de même. La prudence aurait voulu qu'elle appelle Jack, ou n'importe qui au FBI, qu'ils interrogent cet homme, et qu'elle s'en tienne éloignée s'il était une variante d'Hannibal Lecter, mais tous ses instincts la poussaient à se conduire de façon imprudente. Après un regard à Clara, elle sortit de la maison pour activer le mécanisme qui ouvrait la paroi vitrée, et attendit qu'il la rejoigne. Elle ne lui demanda pas si l'autre Hannibal et Will Graham étaient toujours dans la maison, sachant déjà que la réponse à cette question était négative. Malgré le milliard de questions qui se pressaient dans son esprit, elle laissa l'homme toucher délicatement les ailes de son daemon lionne, et tendit une main prudente vers celles de son daemon chouette.

Le couple formé par Hannibal et Will, lui, avait traversé l'Ovale vers une destination inconnue de l'empathe, car le psychiatre et Archibald avaient voulu préserver au moins ce secret. Au départ, il ne vit rien après avoir traversé tant le soleil l'éblouissait, mais après quelques minutes il distingua nettement la plage de sable blanc et Willie qui s'élançait vers la mer toute proche. Il y avait très peu de monde, mais les personnes qu'il pouvait voir étaient toutes accompagnées de leurs daemons, ce qui le rassura.

« Est-ce que nous ne risquons pas de... croiser nos autres nous-mêmes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, les Will et Hannibal de cet univers sont morts très jeunes. »

« Je vois... »

Ce monde semblait proche du leur en tous points, et Will embrassa Hannibal sur la joue, surpris en le sentant se figer. Il suivit son regard et remarqua alors une jeune femme blonde qui lui rappelait étrangement Bédélia, en beaucoup plus jeune, et avec un sourire qui semblait à la fois chaleureux et peu naturel, comme si elle portait un masque soigneusement apprêté. Celle-ci remarqua le trouble évident du médecin et approcha, le saluant avant de froncer les sourcils, son daemon serpent d'un blanc éclatant enroulé autour de ses épaules.

« Nous nous connaissons. » affirma-t-elle.

« Oui. » confirma Hannibal, dans un souffle.

Il la regardait comme si elle menaçait de disparaître à tous instants, comme si plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, pas même Will, et ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, car il était évident que son compagnon n'avait plus d'yeux que pour cette parfaite inconnue. Il semblait ressentir quelque chose d'infiniment fort, et le pire était qu'elle aussi le regardait soudainement comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Ils avaient une connexion, et Will supposa qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs que seul un passage entre les mondes avaient permis de réunir, comme l'autre Hannibal et Clarice Starling. Cela lui faisait aussi mal que si son lien avec Willie allait se briser et il aurait souhaité s'éloigner, mais ses pieds étaient de plombs. Il ne pouvait que rester là, observant celui qu'il aimait les yeux étincelants d'amour pour une autre, jusqu'à ce que le psychiatre prononce deux petites syllabes distinctes qui le firent se sentir à la fois stupide et soulagé.

« Mischa... »

« Hannibal... ? » souffla-t-elle, clairement sous le choc.

« Oui, c'est moi. C'est moi... »

Le médecin l'attira contre lui et la serra un moment avant de reprendre la parole :

« Enfin, je te retrouve. »

« C'est impossible... Tu es mort... et ton daemon était un cygne... »

« C'est une très longue histoire. Je te raconterai tout, je te le promets, mais d'abord, j'aimerais te présenter mon compagnon, Will Graham. »

La jolie jeune femme se tourna vers Will et lui sourit.

« Enchantée, monsieur Graham. »

Cette fois, son sourire semblait sincère, et Will lui serra la main en souriant largement en retour. Hannibal passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'empathe en fit de même, avançant le long de la plage avec Willie courant auprès d'eux sous le regard affectueux d'Archibald. Ils n'avaient emporté en tout et pour tout que deux valises, mais ils étaient libres et Hannibal lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait leur créer facilement de nouvelles identités. Mischa les emmena directement chez elle, et sur le chemin, Will remarqua que les gens qu'ils croisaient leur faisaient tous un signe de tête respectueux, alors qu'ils se saluaient différemment entre eux. Il comprit la raison de leur comportement lorsque Hannibal et lui furent installés confortablement dans le salon de Mischa, et que cette dernière réagit vivement en apprenant qu'ils avaient été emprisonnés dans leur monde d'origine.

« Nous ne nous ferions pas arrêter ici, si nous commettions des meurtres ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Le daemon serpent albinos de la jeune femme, Messiah, répondit à sa place :

« Bien sûr que non, à moins de s'en prendre à un propriétaire de daemon prédateur. Les humains qui possèdent des daemons communs sont trop nombreux, nous régulons la population en les chassant de temps à autre. Il est seulement interdit de tuer les plus jeunes. »

« C'est dans notre nature. Vous ne devrez plus vous cacher, ici. » compléta Mischa.

Will sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir, et il se tourna vers son amant. Ce dernier souriait, les pointes aiguës de ses canines lui rappelant les crochets d'Archibald, et il remarqua en observant Mischa qu'elle avait ça de commun avec lui. La jeune tueuse proposa qu'ils aillent ensemble chasser le soir-même, ce que le couple accepta. Will savait que Hannibal et Mischa auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire et qu'ils passeraient certainement du temps juste tous les deux, mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas penser à sa jalousie qu'il devrait modérer. Il venait de changer de monde et souhaitait aussi changer d'état d'esprit, et il pensa que lorsque lui et la sœur d'Hannibal se connaîtraient mieux, ils s'apprécieraient sûrement. Ils avaient déjà le médecin comme point commun, et l'opportunité de former une famille.

Devinant qu'il réfléchissait trop, Hannibal embrassa son compagnon sur la joue, lui faisant brièvement fermer les yeux sous la douceur du geste. Juste avant que ses paupières ne se ferment, le jeune homme vit Willie qui portait Archibald sur son dos s'approcher de Messiah. Ce dernier la regarda avec curiosité, puis encouragé par le serpent-corbeau, frotta légèrement sa tête contre son pelage épais.

Notes :

Mylar : pellicules de polyester transparent


End file.
